Last Chance
by sOrbetes
Summary: AU Anna falls seriously sick in Okinawa and Yoh breaks off their engagement. "I only have this chance, my last chance to be with you." -YohAnna, RenPiri, HoroTamao-
1. Prologue

_sOrbetes: _First SK fic. *debut!* BE KIND!!! TT_____TT Read and then review if you like. If you don't, KILL ME. ;P

I dedicate this to **lescribble**. You've been wonderful to me. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this, even if my YohAnna moments are not as good as yours! XDDD

Let's get it on~~~! ^_^

_DISCLAIMER: _The last time I checked I'm not Hiroyuki Takei. So no, I don't own SK. :)

* * *

_SUMMARY: _

Anna falls seriously sick during a vacation in Okinawa. When she wakes up, Yoh suddenly becomes cold and breaks off their engagement. What happened that night was a mystery the gang decides to solve, not knowing that their attempts to fix this little lover's quarrel leaves them dealing with their own hidden, unrequited feelings for each other.

_Last Chance is a fanfiction story about loving, loosing and taking that second and final shot in this game we all know as love._  
[YohAnna, RenPiri, HoroTamao]

* * *

**~.P R O L O G U E.~**

"So, it was you…"

A hint of anger and bitterness accompanied the voice.

"Hai, dearest ototou." Answered another. "It was I."

"Demo… NAZE?!" the first voice spoke again, this time louder and more angry. "Why Anna?!"

A smirk. "Simple… I want her."

Silence.

He did not speak. It was the first voice's turn to answer but he did not speak. Instead, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as hard as he could in order to control his rage. Every word he hears from the other adds flame to his already burning existence. Tonight's sea breeze wasn't able to cool him down.

He was so angry.

The other's calm and cheerful voice didn't help at all; it just agitates him even more. Usually, he is laid-back and untroubled but this time, there's only anger in his heart. He wanted to kill the monster in front of him this instant. He wanted to shower him the fury he feels with all his Shamanic powers… but he can't. Not now.

The calmer voice talked again, still wearing his intimidating smile. "Leave."

His eyes widened. The voice continued, "I want to have her so you should leave. It's the only way, ototou. _Or else_…"

The smirk grew sharper as it slowly crept into a wide, evil grin. "OR ELSE…" It was no longer calm or relaxed. The voice grew to be more demanding, more emphasizing, more threatening.

Finally, he spoke his response. "Alright…"

"I'll go."

**- - - - - -**


	2. Summer

_Disclaimer: _Nope. Still not mine! :3

* * *

**LAST CHANCE**  
:: sOrbetes ::

**~1~**

"OKAY!!! LET'S GOOOO!!!" Horohoro roared at the top of his lungs.

"Hai!!!" Pirika, Tamao, Yoh and Manta shouted raising their arms in the air. The fearsome Itako just rolled her eyes with much annoyance.

"YAHOOOO~!!!" The excited Ainu hopped inside a van, provided by the Oyamada company. Horo sat on the driver's seat, while Pirika sat beside him on the passenger's side. At the back, Yoh sat on the far right just beside the window. Anna, of course, sat on his left side. Tamao sat beside Anna while Manta sat beside her.

Ryu was ordered to stay behind and look after the onsen while the rest was gone. Lyserg have something important to deal with in England, while Chocolove is having his debut as a comedienne. Ren, on the other hand, is still in China.

"_I'll try."_ _The Chinese shaman said from the other line._

"_Okay. Try your best, ne?" Yoh grinningly replied._

"_Hn." was all he could hear as response from the Tao._

:::

Horohoro started the engine. "Here we go!"

"Kyaaa~ I'm so excited!" Pirika exclaimed, clasping her fingers together. "I heard Okinawa is great during summer! Oh and the beach! I can't wait!"

"I really hope the others could come. Especially Ren. It's been ages since we've had vacation together," said Manta.

Pirika fell silent.

"Eh! Why would you want that arrogant guy to come with us? He'll just ruin the fun!" Horohoro answered the midget.

He smiled at his little sister. "Ne, Pirika?"

She smiled back, but shifted her gaze to the window.

:::

"Anna, do you want to drink?" Yoh offered his fiancé. Clenched between his fingers was a can of tea.

She looked him in the eyes as a sign of agreement. His famous grin was again pasted on his face. Yoh opened the can for Anna and then handed it over to her.

"Tastes good…" her expressionless voice mumbled.

He just smiled once again, with a little blush creeping on his face.

Tamao, who was seated just beside Anna, wasn't oblivious to the conversation that transpired between the couple. Her pink orbs were all of a sudden beginning to be watery. But before a single tear could drop, a voice called her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I said you have something on your face. Pirika, give my towel to Tamao." Horo instructed his sister, unable to do so because he was driving.

Pirika took the towel around his brother's neck and gave it to Tamao.

"There's nothing on her face," asked Pirika, confused.

"She got something… around her eyes! Just wipe it off, Tamao." He barked to the pink-haired prophetess.

She looked up and met his gaze through the mirror.

"_Just wipe it off!" the Ainu grinned widely._

_She hesitantly took his handkerchief he was offering and used it to wipe her tears._

"H-hai… gomen." Tamao answered him, averting from the eye contact that just took place.

:::

The trip has never been long and quiet if it weren't for Manta who kept bubbling facts about the different sceneries they passed by. No one was interested, clearly, but instead of leaving the van in awkward silence, Manta opted to wear his _tour guide _hat instead_. _

"KIREI!" Pirika cried in extreme delight, her eyes glittering at the sight before her.

"Sou desu ne?" Manta nodded in agreement.

"What are we waiting for?" Horo appeared before them, nearly ripping his top as he struggles to remove it from his body. "BEACH!!!"

The Ainu shaman frantically ran toward the glistening waters as soon as he had taken off his shirt.

"Your brother lost it." Anna insensitively commented.

"Yes, I think he did." Pirika smiled in agreement. Both were staring at the blue-haired Ainu who frolicked up and about against the gentle waves of the salt water.

"But you'd better loose it too, Anna-san. It's vacation anyway!" With that, she ran away, following her brother.

Anna's gaze was still locked in the view of the brother and sister. Pirika was splashing some of the waters to Horohoro, while he pretends to shoot water at her using his hands. '_An improvised water gun,' _she thought.

Her focus then went to her slacker of a fiancé, who seemed to be also enthusiastic about the whole vacation thing, save for Horohoro who had already _lost it._

"Yoh." The ice queen began. "Take the baggage in our rooms. I'm sleeping."

"B-but, Anna!" he complained.

"Even if we're on vacation, you still need to train. Carrying the baggage would be good substitutes for your weights."

A chuckle. "That's not what I meant." He started to carry the bags he was ordered to bring then continued, "I mean, we just got here. You should enjoy, Anna!"

He was in his usual grin, as if encouraging Anna to do what he just told her to.

Her fiancé's words painted a faint red on her cheeks. She looked away.

Since when did summer become this hot? She could only wonder.

:::

"Lunch time!" Tamao called. She had just finished preparing their table.

"WOOHOO! I'm hungry!" As everyone had guessed, it was Horohoro. He ran towards the cottage first, drooling over the feast before him.

"Arigatou, Tamao! They all smell delicious!" Yoh praised his secret admirer.

"A-arigatou… Yoh-sama…" she managed to say, her face already crimson in color.

Pirika clapped her hands together and prayed, "Itadakimasu!"

"ITADAKIMASU~~~"

The table was filled with a mixture of Japanese cuisines. There were maki, sushi, tempura and teriyaki, to name a few. Horohoro immediately slaughtered the biggest tempura on his bowl while the rest got their fair share of the meal.

"There are still a lot more. Eat as much as you like." Tamao told everyone but she knew Horohoro was indeed the most glad among all of them.

Horohoro opened his can of soda and shouted, "KAMPAI!!!"

The rest of them raised their own cans and went for a toast. "Kampai!"

"Here," Anna was a bit shocked when Yoh dropped some maki on her bowl.

She looked up at him in confusion.

Yoh grinned. "Hehe."

His smile made her face suddenly hot and Anna knew she was blushing. She immediately averted her gaze.

Anna glanced at her bowl and on the maki Yoh gave her.

Tamao's cooking is really good, but the maki tasted a little different from the rest.

It was the most delicious, Anna thought to herself.

"Oniichan! Don't take that part! It's mine!" Pirika glared at her brother.

Horohoro did not mind his sister's tantrums, instead savored the meal he had managed to steal from Pirika's plate.

"You're unbelievable!" she pouted.

"I know!" He menacingly beamed at her, teasing.

Manta and Tamao sweatdropped. The two of them became instant audience to the bickering Ainus.

In the midst of their _peaceful_ banquet, a tune played out of the blue. A cellphone was shaking on the table, lighting accordingly to a familiar melody –a Soul Bob song.

Yoh opened the fold of his phone and greeted, "Moshimoshi?"

While listening to the person on the other line, his face showed at least four different emotions in a span of one phone call—first he looked sheepish, then he seemed puzzled, and then he was suddenly sad. Finally, his familiar grin was again plastered on his face. The smile lasted even after he ended the call.

"Who was it?" Manta asked.

"He's coming!"

The bickering stopped.

His words caught a certain Ainu's attention. Sapphire eyes were immediately focused on the grinning Asakura. There was only one thing that came to mind, _'He came…'_

"Ren-kun?" Manta asked again.

"Hai! He said he'd be here but not anytime soon. He's still in the airport. And, he said to reserve one room for him, with two beds."

"He's with someone?"

"I guess. Jun-san must come too. Whatever that is, I'm just glad he'd be here!" Yoh grinned once more then resumed his eating.

:::

The sun was about to set. After lunch, the ladies planned to visit the gift shop nearby. Manta decided to take a nap. Horohoro and Yoh opted to enjoy themselves swimming in the beach.

Yoh went to the shore and lay on the snow-tinted sand. Horohoro followed and sat beside him.

"Say, Horohoro…"

"Hm?"

"It's nice, right? To be here."

"Sou. The place is really wonderful."

Yoh paused for some thought then continued, "Ne, do you think it's romantic to… uh… p-propose here?"

Blood rapidly flushed the Asakura red. His blue-haired friend surrendered himself to the cushion of the white sand, and lay beside him. "So, you plan to tell her here?"

"Hai."

"I don't know if the ice queen would like it, but I guess it sounds romantic for normal girls."

Both fell silent, admiring the picturesque view of the sun as it slowly faded out of sight.

"Congratulations, then! Omedetou!" Horohoro wished.

Yoh smiled. "Arigato."

**- - - - - -**

_A/N: _First chappie done! I seriously don't know why I published this. GOOD LORD, HELP ME. Somehow I think it's too long, but when I read it, it's still not enough. So, whatcha guys think? **OOC? Poorly written? Plain ugly?** COMMENTS are always WELCOME. :]

Okinawa seemed to be a good beach spot for their summer vacation so I brought Yoh and the gang there! Tamao's lunch was the typical Japanese cuisines I know of so other foods were not included in the list. Maki is my favorite Japanese food, so… special appearance for it! Last, I am not sure with _Soul Bob _being Yoh's favorite singer, but I'm open to be corrected. :D

I'm not really a writer so be kind with me, please? XD Still, I hope you like the fic so far. And, by the way, thanks for reading! *hugs*


	3. Seashells

_Disclaimer: _Takei called, he said he'd be giving SK to me! OH JOY~! :)

_

* * *

Recap: _The mankin gang went on a trip to Okinawa for summer. On the way to the resort, hidden feelings began to unravel. Ren announced he'd be coming after them, but not alone. Meanwhile, Yoh told Horo about his plan of proposing marriage in the beach.

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY…

**~2~**

"_I…tai…"_

_Her white dress swayed to and fro as her body fell weakly on the ground._

_Pink orbs widened._

_The frail woman crouched herself in pain, feebly mumbling the only sensation she feels as of the moment,_

"_It hurts…"_

_However, before pink eyes could run for rescue, everything vanished into thin air._

:::

"Tamao?" A tap on her shoulder brought Tamao back from her daydreaming.

"Huh?" she asked, only to find a frowning Pirika in front of her. "G-gomen…"

If possible, Pirika's eyes nearly disappeared when her two brows met a little closer, "What's up with that? You weren't listening, were you?"

"Gomen nasai. Some thoughts just happened to fla—"

The Ainu girl grasped her shoulders, "You were having a vision?!"

Tamao eyed the Ainu in surprise,_ 'A vision? No, it can't be a vision…it can't happen! Nothing like that could happen to…'_

"…Anna-sama!" she cried.

The fearsome itako stood in front of them with her usual emotionless face.

"Is this your house?" Anna glared at the pink and blue-headed girls.

"N-no…" answered Pirika who seemed to be unsure of her reply. Why did Anna even ask an obvious question like that?

Anna rolled her eyes, "Then you should know you're not supposed to be that noisy around public places."

Pirika's blue orbs scanned the gift shop they're currently shopping in, and found the other visitors all eyes on her and Tamao.

"Of course! Of course!" she agreed, her face reddening like a tomato and her lips twitching in embarrassment.

Without another word, Anna turned her back and left them aghast.

"P-pirika-chan?" she felt a finger poking her face. She was still stiff from her sudden shock. "We better get back now, it's getting dark."

Hearing Tamao's voice, Pirika finally recovered from the Shut-Up-It's-A-Public-Place-You're-Embarrassing shock treatment Anna gave her.

"H-hai!" She answered Tamao. The latter could only giggle in amazement.

A smile found its way to the prophetess' lips as she eyed the walking itako.

'_Anna-sama is THAT strong. She can't fall so easily!'_

The three left the gift shop and headed back to the hotel.

:::

Horohoro sneered at the brown-haired Asakura beside him. "So that's what you're gonna do, right?"

"Yes. Do you think that'll be romantic enough?" Yoh's eyes trembled with worry.

"If that sounds romantic to you, then start drowning yourself now! It's so cliché, Yoh! Rings hidden inside cakes, fireworks, dancing… that won't do for your fiancé!" The Ainu shaman pulled his lying friend up and began pushing him to the waters.

"I knew this would happen! What am I supposed to do?!" His onyx eyes questioned Horo's blue ones.

Horo smirked. "Try kissing her wild, then rip your shirt off! Girls love that!"

Yoh's eyes widened. Horohoro beamed proudly.

"What?" the Ainu asked.

Silence.

"You still watch porn?"

Sweatdrop. "Wohoho, my friend! Do _I _look like a hentai to you?"

"No. But I'm beginning to think so. I never thought of ripping my shirt off in front of Anna… or _any _girl, for that matter."

Horohoro frowned. "Then don't ask me silly questions like that! I haven't been in your situation, you know!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Yoh just laughed at his friend then apologized with his goofy grin, "Gomen!"

For a while, the two remained quiet. Only the splashing of the waves and the whistle of the wind spoke in response to their silence.

"Demo…" Horohoro's voice sounded serious. "I know someone who'd really appreciate the proposal you prepared. And she would be very happy."

His sapphire eyes gazed the star-filled sky. Yoh stared at his friend, amazed.

He wasn't sure, but perhaps Horohoro already have someone he holds dear to his heart.

:::

On their way back to the hotel, Pirika rummaged the brown paper bag she was holding. Her eyes smiled when it found what she had been searching for.

"Tada!" she presented proudly.

"What's that?" asked Tamao who looked curious to the object the Ainu girl was holding.

"It's a seashell!"

"Seashell?"

"Mhmm. Oniichan gave me one like this before. He said that if you have no one to tell your secrets with, you can always use a seashell…"

"_If you still can't tell me how you feel, tell this instead." Horohoro stretched out his arm, on his palm rests a small seashell._

_Pirika gazed her brother and on to the thing on his hand._

"_At least… let me help you with this…"_

"…and when you listen to it like this," Pirika placed the seashell near Tamao's ear. The sound of the splashing waves on the seashore was echoed beautifully through the tiny shell.

Tamao's eyes enlightened as it looked into the Ainu.

"That sound assures you that your secrets have already been washed away, and are forever kept within the waters of the vast sea," she managed a faint smile while water begins filling her eyes.

She shook her head and beamed widely, "This thing's supposed to make you feel better."

"A seashell… it's beautiful!" Tamao could only utter in pure astonishment. "Demo, why did you buy a new one? You already have Horo-kun's gift, right?"

Pirika shuddered, "Betsuni. Just that it reminded me of my oniichan."

'…_and, I just thought I'd need it again, especially now that he'd be here.'_

Pirika took the seashell and slid it inside the brown paper bag. She tapped Tamao's shoulders and pointed to Anna. The two rushed beside the itako.

"Ano… Anna-san, what did you buy in the gift shop?" asked the Ainu, her eyes aiming the small item trapped in between the hands of the expressionless woman.

"I don't need to tell you." The golden-haired itako said bluntly.

"Come on! What is it?"

"…"

"I'm taking it from you!" threatened Pirika.

"…"

Tamao knew that Anna didn't like being annoyed or forced. Pirika, unfortunately, was doing both. The prophetess needed to intervene before anything bad could happen to Pirika. You don't need the power of foresight to predict Anna Kyouyama's temper.

Tamao spoke, "P-pirika-chan, I think it's best not to—"

"Keychain."

Both eyes widened in shock. "Eh?"

"I bought a keychain."

Tamao and Pirika stopped walking. Anna took the chance and walked a little faster. She had to, for she felt her face already flushing like a strawberry.

Left standing behind her, Anna's girl friends looked at each other and smirked. They giggled while running towards the golden-haired itako.

"Anna-san, matte! Who's the keychain for?"

Before they could even catch up, Anna quickened her steps even more.

:::

"I see you're both into love talks now."

'_Who the hell?!' _Horohoro thought after hearing the seemingly familiar voice. Oh yes, he couldn't be wrong! The arrogant tone, the arrogant voice and, Kami-sama forbid, that arrogant smirk! It's all here.

He is finally here.

"Ren Tao."

"Glad you remembered." The Tao snickered.

:::

Tamao and Pirika both had one of their hands on their chests, breathing heavily.

"Remind me not to chase after Anna-san _ever again._" The Ainu said with much displeasure.

"Hai!" Tamao nodded in agreement.

The two locked sights and then burst out laughing.

"I never knew Anna-san acts like that when embarrassed!" Pirika said with her hands now clasped on her stomach.

Tamao raised her pointing finger, placing it in front of her lips, "Shhh!"

Then both burst laughing again.

"Chotto. I'll just fetch oniichan. I see him and Yoh-san still in the beach. You go ahead." From where they were, Pirika's sapphire eyes could see the faint image of Horohoro and Yoh.

The pink-headed girl nodded, gave out one last giggle and then trailed off. The Ainu, on the other hand, headed for the beach where her brother and friend could be seen.

:::

"Ren!" Greeted Yoh happily.

Ren averted his gaze to Yoh and smirked.

Yoh acknowledged his almighty smile then continued his welcome, "It's good you came! We thought you won't make it."

"I thought I could loosen up from work."

His onyx orbs noticed the other individual who came with Ren. He examined her from head, up to her hand, which was entwined with his friend's own.

Yoh looked up again, flashing his big grin at Ren's visitor.

"So you're who he's with. Nice to meet you. Again."

"Oniichan! Yoh-san! It's almost dinner ti—" her words ceased as soon as a pair of golden eyes locked with her blue-tinted ones.

It was too late for her to finish the sentence, for her words were already lost the moment she saw the man she wanted to forget all this time.

Pirika knew he would be coming and she had conditioned herself for that fateful moment when they would meet again. She even bought another seashell, for Godsakes!

But she didn't expect to see him now. Here. Too soon.

She wasn't prepared… to see him… to see this.

He was standing in front of her. He had become a lot taller, his built were more chiseled into perfection, his navy hair had grown longer with his tongari replaced by three hairs spiking up like that of his sister's, and his eyes, they were still golden… and ever so powerful.

She eyed him from head to foot, then from foot up to…

…his hands.

His hands that were tangled with someone else's, with…

"You're the Iron Maiden, right?" asked Yoh.

Pirika's water-filled eyes shifted to Yoh and then back to the Iron Maiden. Yes, he was right. She was indeed the Iron Maiden Jeanne, and the very woman holding Ren Tao's hand as of the moment.

It was _'painful… still very painful…'_

One look for Horohoro and he already knew what is going on inside his sister's mind. He knew this would happen sooner or later so he did what he must do. He had to speak and break the silence before it breaks Pirika's heart even more.

"YOSH! Dinner! Let's go back now! I'm hungry!" The older Ainu announced.

He passed by his sister and whispered to her ear, "Let's go inside." Then he took her hand and led her to the hotel.

The rest followed.

:::

Once inside the hotel, Horohoro instructed Pirika to go directly to the elevator.

"We'd just go to the restaurant when it's dinner time. Ja," At once, the Ainu left without even glancing back to Yoh or to Ren. If he did, only Kami-sama knows what would happen to the Chinese shaman.

Horo slid inside the elevator where Pirika was. He pressed the button with number "3" and then the other which meant to close the door. As soon as the elevator rose up, he spoke again.

"Gomen, Pirika. I know how you feel. Demo, could you be brave and endure this a little longer?"

He sounded selfish, he knew that. But Horo had a promise with Yoh and he cannot simply break it. He finished his words, "Yoh is proposing to Anna tonight. He told me to ask you to help prepare her for their dinner. He really wanted this to be special for Anna so…"

Pirika looked up at her brother. Her eyes still filled with tears that were ready to fall any minute.

Then she smiled, "Yokatta!"

Her smile made Horo feel foolish. He need not tell her to be brave. Her smile was enough to tell him how brave his little sister had become. She is brave. She can do this.

_Ting._

The two Ainus went off the elevator and proceeded to Anna Kyouyama's room.

:::

For the _nth _time, Yoh examined his wristwatch.

'_Fifteen minutes,' _he sighed.

It was already a proven fact that women dress and prepare a whole lot longer than men. But it was never the case for his fiancé. Anna is not as girly as Pirika or Tamao. Yoh knew it would only take her about 5 minutes, the maximum, to finish her look. Either way, she always looks sexy and alluring to him.

Still, Yoh can't help but blush whenever he thinks that Anna really prepared for this night. Tamao and Pirika must have helped her with the make-ups and stuff. She'd look very pretty tonight, he knows. Dear Kami-sama, just thinking about her makes it even harder for him to propose!

"Ehem," he cleared his throat. "A-anna, I…Will… Uh…"

_'No. This isn't happening! One more time, Yoh.'_

"Y-you…very…night…"

'…_look very pretty tonight! Dammit, Yoh Asakura! Why can't you even say it!'_

"You're beautiful." He smiled. Those words that came out were even more appropriate than what he'd practiced. Anna is always beautiful, not only for tonight.

He shook his head. Nah, all his practiced speeches were useless. Tonight, he'd be telling her what he feels, straight from his heart. That's all he needed.

The Soul Bob ringtone played again. Yoh grinned as he answered the phone. Anna must be ready.

But…

He rushed as fast as he could. He must go back to the hotel. Something happened.

"ANNA!"

**- - - - - -**

_A/N: _Whew! That was fast. I started this just this morning and ended up at 11.50pm. (Of course I had lunch, tv and sleep breaks!) It was because of the reviews and story alerts I received that inspired me to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Anyway, I thought the part where Anna got sick would be included in this chapter but as you have read, it was still a cliffy. I have already written my draft on Anna being sick and I'm quite excited to publish it. :) But don't get your hopes too high! You know I'm not a very good writer!

Then again, this chappie made my heart break. It really hurt me when I wrote Pirika's POV when she saw Ren holding hands with Jeanne. RAWR. I really hate Takei. XDDD

AND FOR SOME ANSWERS:

**lescribble – **YEY! You like it! :) Well, I don't have anything more to say. I've said it already in the PM's. And yeah, I lied. I updated after I promised the Monday or Tuesday thingy. Haha. Got too carried away, I guess!

**HPCS2** – Thanks for saying I WRITE PRETTY WELL. That's something you never hear everyday! :D And thanks for saying that this seems to be a great fic. I hope you'll be reading this until I finish it. Speaking of endings, I won't say if this will end tragic or not. Mwehehe. It'll spoil the fun! ;3

**djyxa** – I've updated as soon as I can. So, how'd you find this chapter? Sorry for less YohAnna interactions… T_T and thanks for saying this is an interesting fic! :D

**Animewitch17** – Sis, I'm glad you got confused with the prologue! XD It was meant to be that way, I mean weird and all~ Yes, it has something to do with Anna. And if you wait for the next chapter, all of this would make sense! There's no much YohAnna moments to make you squee for this chap, sorry! :'(

**Elemental Angel **– don't fret. Yoh and Anna is forever! XDDDD

That's it. A long A/N for a longer chapter (trust me, it's longer than the first two!XD). Sadly, the next chapter would be tentative for update because classes will soon begin. But I'll update as soon as I can!

AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING! I hope I'll see you in the next chapters! *hugs*


	4. Suffering

_Disclaimer: _Okay, I'd stop lying now. Shaman King is not mine. I know! I can't believe it myself! o_O

*BTW, _Dare _there is not DARE as in challenge. It's Japanese (pr. Da-re) slang for "Who is it?":D

_

* * *

Recap: _Tamao sees a dreadful vision of Anna but chose to ignore it believing that the itako cannot be put down easily. Ren has arrived in Okinawa, bringing with him the Iron Maiden Jeanne. Pirika was shocked to see Ren too soon, moreso see him holding hands with another woman. Horohoro tries to protect his sister, but asks her to endure the pain longer because he promised to help Yoh in his proposal.

**~3~**

'_Anna must be ready.'_

Yoh opened the fold of his phone and answered the call. As usual, he wore his wide grin, topped with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Yoh?" the voice on the other line seemed fretful.

"Oi Manta, is Anna—"

"Yoh, you have to go back here! Something happened to Anna!"

His onyx eyes widened in shock.

As fast as he could, Yoh rushed back to the hotel.

'_What the hell happened to_, "ANNA!"

:::

"Wha?!" Manta nearly jumped off his bed the moment he saw what time it was.

'_I slept for more than an hour! It's almost dinner and I haven't told them of the plan yet!'_

The tiny Oyamada hurriedly went off the mattress, fixed himself and headed for the door. Yoh had planned this moment for what seemed like forever, and he wouldn't forgive himself if everything doesn't turn out well just because he overslept.

Exactly after he had gone out of his room, Manta saw an incoming pink-headed woman. He leaned in front of the girl's room and waited for her to come near.

Tamao's eyes were smiling while her lips gave out gentle and silent giggles. She was unmindful of her surrounding that is why she forgot to greet Manta when he waved his hand to her. The midget stood dazed for a second. Really, he should have noted that Tamao wasn't aware he was standing behind her all this time.

He watched as Tamao's hand slowly gestured to swipe her card to open their hotel door. When he finally came back to his senses, he called her out, "Tamao!"

"Oh!" she turned around, somewhat surprised to see her small friend standing behind her. "Gomen, Manta-kun! Were you there all the while? I wasn't…"

Manta sweatdropped. "Daijobu! I get that all the time!"

"Did you want to tell me something?" asked Tamao sweetly.

"A-ano… it's about Yoh-kun. He needs a favor from you. I mean… from all of us!"

:::

"Yoh-sama…and Anna-sama…" her pink eyes were once again overflowing with tears.

"Hai. Yoh plans to give a surprise for Anna. He's going to propose to her later at dinner." Manta smiled.

Tamao was still silent. She recognized how Manta doesn't seem to notice the agony in her eyes so the prophetess opted to remain quiet. It was better that way, than be seen crying over a happy occasion for her Master Yoh.

"By now, he must already be in the restaurant giving his final instructions. The only thing we have to do is help Anna wear this white dress," the small guy took a paper bag from the closet and handed it over to the teary-eyed Tamamura.

She pulled out a piece of cloth from the paper bag. Raising the fabric, Tamao was left astounded as it slowly formed into an elegant white dress, "Kirei!"

Manta saw how awed the pink-headed girl was. He gave out another smile then spoke, "He picked the dress himself saying it reminded him of Anna and how much he wanted to see her wearing that. Our friend is really in love, ne?"

'_In love…to Anna-sama…only to Anna-sama…'_

Tamao knew more than anyone else that this moment would happen. She knew for she saw it in her visions a number of times. She should have accepted this fact a long time ago, but her heart refused to.

Her stubborn heart refused to.

:::

_Knock. Knock._

"_Dare_*?"

"Ano, Anna-sama, it's Tamao. Can I come in?"

Tamao waited for a while before unlocking the door with her cardkey. Anna and Tamao share the same room; Yoh shared with Manta and the Ainu siblings shared with each other.

The door swung open, allowing a pink-headed girl to enter the room, followed by a small figure known to be Manta Oyamada.

"What are you doing here Manta?" asked Anna coldly, not even bothering to shift her eyes from the television. Even during vacation, Anna never misses her favorite TV drama.

"Eh… uhm… Anna-san, could you wear this," Manta stretched his two arms to highlight the paper bag he was holding with both hands, "later at dinner?"

Her eyes were still fixed at the soap opera. Manta gave a worried look at Tamao. She got the signal that it's her turn to convince the itako.

"Anna-sama, please wear this tonight. Yoh-sama wanted to see you in it."

At her words, the brown, expressionless eyes of the ice queen were prompted to look at them.

"Please try it on, Anna-sama."

Staring at the paper bag which was now on her grip, Anna leisurely walked toward the rest room to change, leaving the two gaping in disbelief. Without any physical violence or death threats coming from Anna, they were able to convince the itako in a peaceful manner.

The midget and the prophetess exchanged thumbs up for a mission accomplished!

:::

"I'm sorry, sir. There is no Mr. Lyserg Deithyl checked-in the hotel at the moment," the polite front desk attendant shook her head.

Ren published a formal smile, "I see. Thank you."

The attendant bowed at the Tao. Ren bowed in return and then went to the crimson-eyed woman seating on one of the reception sofas.

His golden eyes met hers.

Silence overcame the two.

The Iron Maiden gave a gentle smile at Ren, who immediately flushed at her act.

"Where is Yoh?" he blurted to change the topic, hoping to lighten the tension.

"Ah. Asakura-san said he would be in the restaurant already," Jeanne gave out another angelic smile. "Would you like to go after him?"

Ren's face reddened deeper. "Sure…we must go after Yoh."

:::

Anna observed herself in the mirror and then blushed.

She is now wearing the white dress Yoh had especially chosen for her. It was tailored similar to her usual black clothing, but this one was accented with beads that coursed the outline of the dress. There was also a ribbon tied at the back that served as the belt, thus giving a flowy effect for the skirt.

In her mind, Anna managed to giggle. She admired the dress so much, and it made her love Yoh even more.

It was perfect.

'_He is perfect.'_

After fixing a couple of stray hairs, Anna whirled to open the door. Her hand reached for the knob and unlocked it successfully, but before she could come out of the room, she felt a sudden pang throughout her body.

_The frail woman crouched herself in pain, feebly mumbling the only sensation she feels as of the moment,_ "I…tai…"

It was painful. Everything felt painful for Anna. Her brown orbs were shaking, eventually releasing a single tear. She felt something wet on her nose. She wiped it through her fingers and was then startled to see blood dripping uncontrollably.

The room was now beginning to spin around. It was all making Anna suffer… the pain, the blood, the dizziness… she cannot hold on any longer.

Little by little, she felt her eyes closing… she was tired…

_Her white dress swayed to and fro as her body fell weakly on the ground._

Yet, before fainting, she was able to see one face… and called out one name,

"…Yoh"

:::

"She seems to be having a hard time putting on the dress," Manta said after checking his wristwatch. "She's been inside for quite some time now."

Tamao was rather calm than her small friend, "Daijobu, Manta-kun! Anna-sama must be enjoying the gown. Afterall, it was given by Yoh-sama."

Manta would have believed what the prophetess told him, if it weren't for the clashing sounds they heard from where Anna was.

"What was that?"

Both quickly neared the rest room and opened the door, only to be startled at what lay before them.

"Anna-san! It's Pirika and my oniichan! We—"

Horohoro slammed the door fully open as soon as he saw the interior of the room, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

The siblings hurried to help Manta and Tamao who were both struggling to wake the seemingly lifeless body of Anna Kyouyama.

"Anna-sama!"

"Anna-san!"

"What happened?!" asked the Ainu in a loud voice. He carried Anna and laid her on the bed.

"W-we don't know!" Tamao began to cry. "We asked her to wear the dress and then… she was changing… and then… we heard—"

Her eyes widened. "The dress! The white dress! This was in my vision!"

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed harder. Horohoro's eyes softened. He pulled Tamao closer to him, her face buried in his chest. "It's not your fault," he assured.

"Does Yoh already know about this?" Pirika asked.

"Iie! We haven't told him yet… everything happened so fast!" explained Manta whose eyes were still suffering from shock.

"Call him, Manta! Tell him what happened. I'm going out to call for a doctor—"

Pirika's eyes narrowed.

"D-doctor?" she whispered to herself. Without saying another word, the lady Ainu swiftly ran outside the room.

:::

Ren and Jeanne reached the hotel restaurant. His golden eyes scanned the place then spotted a brown-haired Yoh Asakura talking on his cellphone. They were about to approach him when a speeding man passed beside them. It was Yoh.

"Why was he in a hurry?" the Tao asked.

All of a sudden, Jeanne's eyes went blank.

"Jeanne, daijobu?" Ren asked with full concern.

"An evil furyoku," she mumbled. "We must follow Asakura-san."

The Iron Maiden hurried to go after Yoh, while Ren trailed behind.

Yoh, in the interim, was now fully operated by his adrenaline. His rationale had gone dull, making him completely incapable of neither thinking nor deciding carefully. He is now dependent only on his leg muscles and on how fast they could bring him to his fiancé.

Finally, he reached the hotel. The elevator was still on its way down and Yoh knew that if he let even a single millisecond pass by, it might be too late. He opted to trek the stairs, two steps at a time. He needed to be with Anna as soon as he can.

The elevator door opened and Pirika went off. She scanned the whole reception area hoping to find the help they needed.

"Pirika!"

It was a voice she found hard not to recognize. As if instinct, the blunette immediately whirled to where the sound came.

Their sight met for a second or two and her heart ache again, but Pirika shook her head, knowing that it was no time to feel emotional. She hastily turned to the Iron Maiden and pleaded, "Jeanne-sama! We need your help!"

Crimson orbs and sapphire eyes locked gazes and at once, understood each other.

"Matte! What's happening here?" Ren asked, his tone beginning to sound annoyed. But there was no time to waste for explanations.

The three trailed the staircase, for just like Yoh, they had to reach Anna as soon as possible.

:::

The door slammed open and a worried Yoh entered the room.

"Anna!" he cried.

Yoh headed for the mattress which cradled his sleeping fiancé. He reached for her hand and stared at her silently for a moment.

"What happened?!" asked Yoh. He was looking down, his bangs covering his face.

"W-we don't know, Yoh! She was changing to the white dress you gave her… she was taking so long… and then we heard something from where she was… and then, we saw her!" Manta's eyes were somewhat watery as he explained to his friend. He knew he was innocent, yet he cannot avoid feeling guilty. He was not able to protect Yoh's fiancé.

"Hontou ni gomen nasai, Yoh-sama!" Tamao bowed in front of her master. "I… I saw this in my vision a while ago d-demo… demo… I didn't even warn Anna-sama! Gomen nasai, Yoh-sama!"

The prophetess bowed lower with tears flowing from her eyes.

There was silence.

The door swung open. Pirika was holding the knob, widening the entrance to allow the Iron Maiden and Ren Tao to come in.

"Pirika!" Horohoro called his sister who gave her a faint smile in return.

She shifted her eyes to Jeanne, and then to Yoh who still had his head down. "I brought them with me. Onegai, Maiden-sama! Save Anna-san," _'…the same way you saved Ren's life!'_

Jeanne moved closer to Anna. Her hands were about to touch her skin but inches away, the god-class shaman abruptly drew back.

Everyone was shocked and curious at the same time. "Nande?!" someone questioned.

She tried once more but before even touching Anna, she pulls away. Something very hot was surrounding the itako's body, as if she was burning… as if she was on fire.

"Asakura-san…" crimson-eyes were now staring at Yoh, "…your fiancé is under a curse"

Yoh's gaze raised and focused to the Iron Maiden. His eyes were trembling, begging for the reason why _his_ Anna was suffering. "Nani?"

"She is under the curse of an evil furyoku," finished Jeanne.

His onyx eyes grew wider. "F…furyoku?"

Suddenly, Anna's breathing became heavier and her nose bled again; her body began fidgeting as if it was protesting and resisting the pain that controls her whole being.

"Anna!" Yoh quickly grabbed his fiancé's hand, pressing it firmly. "I'm here…" he said softly.

Her fidgeting gradually decreased and her nose bleed eventually stopped, but her panting grew heavier and heavier. It was hard for her to breath.

It was too painful for Anna.

"…itai!"

:::

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, not too far away, another pair of onyx eyes is also watching the suffering itako.

**- - - - - -**

_A/N:_Before anything else, I want to greet all of you A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! *hohoho~*

I waited a couple of days before I posted this chappie because everyone was surprised on the fast update. As a reader, I wanted the author to update as soon as she can so that I won't have to wait too long to find out what happens next, but it seems that you guys wanted to take the ride **ssssloooowleeehhhh~** so there, you wanted suspense, I gave you suspense! XD

But I can't help myself… I kept on writing… and I wanted to update!!! XDDDD

So… how did this chapter go? Did you get confused while reading? Because honestly, I did! Harhar! Any thoughts? On Anna? Yoh? Ren? Piri? Horo? Tamao? MANTA??? Comments are greatly appreciated. :]

**~M A I L B O X:** 3 New Messages!

**djyxa –**Sorry about the PM. XDDDD Anyway, I hope you're still reading this now. If not *sniff* it's alright. I'm still grateful that you have read this fic. :D UNFORTUNATELY, Anna didn't just break a nail or something. But HOLD ON, things would have to be rocky from this point onwards.

Seatbelts, everyone! Prepare to hate Yoh, Anna and ME! XD

**elpatolocosisi **– my mouth is still shut about the prologue! ;3 Then again, do you have your guesses by now? I left a teeny-weeny hint here that would bridge you to the mystery of the prologue. The next chapter is finally the answer to that controversial, puzzling introduction. Just wait and be patient, my friend! BTW, thanks for that compliment! No words could describe how I feel right now. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep on reading, ne?

**Animewitch17 **– superduper inspired nga ba? Hehehe. Di naman gaano. XD Naexcite lang ako gawin ung susunod na chapter kasi kahit ako di ko alam susunod! Hahaha. Anyway, Horohoro's just emo… he will have his time in the story soon, don't worry. And, OMG, my Reanne! I told you that weren't really planned. It just came to my mind and I found it was the best way to hurt Piri. I guess RenJeanne can't be helped, since Takei made them canon. I'm sorry I had to trouble you with the RenPiri request in your fic. I'm really ashamed. TT__TT

Merry Christmas again! And THANKS FOR READING! :)

Prologue is definitely in Chapter 4: Sacrifice. See you there! *waves*


	5. Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: _All Shaman King characters are copyright to Hiroyuki Takei. The plot of this fanfiction is purely from sOrbetes' imagination. Thank you! :D

This chapter is dedicated to **elpatolocosisi. **:) Because I made you wait for this a little too long.

_

* * *

Recap: _Manta and Tamao gave Anna the white dress Yoh wanted her to wear for dinner. After hearing a crashing sound from where Anna was, the two were lead to the unconscious itako. The Ainu siblings arrive; Horohoro instructed Manta to call Yoh and Pirika ran away to find Jeanne who she thinks can cure Anna. The Iron Maiden checks the itako and tells Yoh she was under the curse of an evil furyoku. Meanwhile, unknown to all, another pair of onyx eyes was also watching over Anna.

**~4~**

He was sitting on a chair positioned at the right of her bed, looking intently at his sleeping fiancé. She appeared more peaceful now than when she was having her attacks earlier.

Everyone had gone out to bed. The room assignments changed due to what happened so Tamao had to share with Pirika and Manta with Horohoro. Yoh settled in Anna's room to take care of her until she gets better. That is, until he finds out how to work against the curse casted on the itako. The Iron Maiden tried to give some of her furyoku to Anna, but the power controlling her was too strong that Jeanne nearly fainted afterwards.

'_Furyoku?' _Yoh wondered to himself. If it were really caused by furyoku then why hadn't he felt it? He should have sensed the presence of that furyoku; he's a damn Shaman for crying out loud! But to hide one's furyoku, one must be a really talented shaman. So who was it? Who caused this to Anna? And most of all, why?

"It hurts…" her faint voice started again, stealing Yoh from his thought. Her two hands were placed on her chest as her breathing became harder once more.

Yoh took one of Anna's hands and held it tightly. "I'm here," he assured. And as if it was some kind of pain-killer, slowly, her breathing calmed to normal and she was lulled back to sleep. His words were the only thing that Yoh could do to sooth her from this unbearable pain.

It was the first night of Kyouyama Anna's sufferings.

:::

Their stay in Okinawa is supposed to last for a week, but with what happened, none of them had the will to fully enjoy this vacation. Yoh never left Anna's side. It is already the third night since the itako was struck by the _evil furyoku_ and not once did she open her eyes.

In those three days Anna did not eat anything so eventually she was dextrosed to keep her body nourished. Yoh didn't want to send Anna to a hospital. There was no need. Anna is not sick…at least not with anything doctors know of or can cure. She is sick because of some damn furyoku. No doctor can cure that. Not e_ven_ Faust. Not e_ven_ the Iron Maiden.

For the past days, Anna's situation appeared to be getting worse _and _worse. She was becoming weaker yet her pain seemed to grow more severe. Whenever she has her attacks, she would complain how painful it is, mumbling the words, "Itai" and "Yoh" occasionally.

Tonight wasn't an exception. Yoh was gazing at Anna with agony in his eyes. He cannot bear any longer to see his fiancée… his strong and fearsome fiancée… _his Anna_ to be in pain like this. And worse, he cannot do anything about it. He was useless.

"Yoh…" her faint voice called once again.

Yoh was alerted from his sleepy state. He tightened his grip on her weak hands, just as he did the past days. His eyes were fixed at her, both orbs accompanied with worry.

"Anna…" he responded. She was having the worse attacks by the minute but Yoh could only watch her suffer. He closed his eyes, keeping himself from tearing, "Gomen…" he said, "Gomen Anna!"

_Cough. Cough. Cough._

Anna was panting in between her coughs.

Yoh stroked her arms, comforting her even in his little ways. Her coughing still continued, her body shivered with every hard force of breath coming out, her panting grew heavier. She had her fist inches away from her mouth and her other hand clenched on her blanket.

He averted from the pitiful sight of his fiancé, closing his eyes. He was really angry to the heartless shaman who caused Anna her suffering, but he hated himself more than anyone else—he cannot do anything to help her…he was only there to watch her suffer.

Anna's coughing seized. Yoh looked at her again.

There were traces of tears on her cheeks and some watery droplets in the corners of her eyes. She cried. Yet again, Yoh realized how useless he was as he wiped her tears away. He took one of Anna's hands, holding it tightly.

This hand that she used to cover her cough had…

It had…

…_blood?!_

Yoh gritted his teeth in anger.

This was it. Whoever did this shall pay!

:::

Fifth night: still no improvements, still getting worse. That was Anna's situation. Yoh begins to feel pathetic and a looser. What the hell can he do to make her better?! She was already coughing blood and has a temperature of 40 Centigrade! What can Yoh Asakura do?

But this night might be the answer he had been searching for.

"Konbanwa, Yoh. Ototou."

A smirk.

_Tonight is the fifth since Anna had gotten sick. Yoh looked tired from watching over Anna. She had just had one of her attacks, with blood-coughing and a high fever. The panic Yoh had experienced a while back drained all his energy. He was already sleepy. His eyes were already closing when a voice stole him from his doze._

"_Yoh-sama!"_

_The brunette stood up to face the owner of the small voice._

"_Eh? Opacho? What are you doing here?" asked Yoh, eyes rallying in confusion. If this were a dream, Yoh could not be certain; but if it weren't, then why would Opacho be here? Is Hao also on vacation?_

"_Yoh-sama, onegaishimasu! Come with me. Hao-sama called for you," the tiny, curly-haired partisan of his Aniki pleaded._

"_D-demo, I can't leave Anna here," Yoh contested._

"_Yoh-sama, Hao-sama is waiting," Opacho answered, not hearing what Yoh reasoned out._

_He looked at Anna and then back to Opacho. Sigh. He knew any minute Anna might have her attacks again and he knew he should be by her side during those times, but Opacho coming here to tell that Hao was waiting for him is something he cannot brush off easily. He asked his family to find out about this evil furyoku, maybe they sent Hao to be the help he needed._

_Soon, after calling Tamao and Manta to take care of Anna while he is gone, Yoh trailed off with his brother's little assistant._

A silhouette of his older twin's back was highlighted by the moonlight. He stood on the white sand with his eyes admiring the view of the night-time beach.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho called.

The long-haired silhouette whirled to face his expectant guests. He smiled at his disciple who ran towards him and is now clinging to his pants.

He gave a smirk, "Konbanwa, Yoh. Ototou."

Yoh was in his semi-goofy face. His mind was still clouded with worries about Anna.

"I can't stay that long, oniichan," Yoh said. "Anna might be in pain again, so—"

He was interrupted. "Anna…" Hao said, his eyes blankly staring at nowhere in particular.

"Hai. I know you've heard that she's sick. So if this is not important…"

"I know how to cure her."

The words prompted Yoh to look at Hao. Of course! How could he have forgotten! His twin, the Shaman King, must know how to defeat the evil furyoku given to Anna. He should have thought of asking him first, of all people! Now, a spark of hope was lighted in Yoh's heart.

Finally, Anna… Anna will come back!

"However…" Hao began. What followed his words took all the hope in Yoh. He wasn't happy at all to hear the rest. "…I will cure her if you will leave."

Yoh was caught aback. What the hell was Hao talking about? Did he tell him to leave? Leave Anna?

"I d-don't understand," his onyx eyes demanded an explanation.

Hao gave off a loud, hysterical laugh. "Haven't you figured this one out yet? Yoh no baka!" and he laughed again.

The younger Asakura was now frowning. "What the hell do you mean, Asakura Hao?!"

"It's such a disgrace to have you as a twin brother, Yoh! I should have known you can't understand small things like this! Seriously? Who do you think have that strong furyoku that binded Anna?"

"Nani!?" the conversation was heating Yoh up.

"Psh. You didn't think of anybody more powerful than I am, did you? HAHA! Even that Iron Maiden of yours cannot compare…" Hao's eyes were narrowed, his lips grinning widely, "…to the Spirit of Fire!"

That was it! That explains why an unexplainable aura of something burning was keeping the Iron Maiden from touching Anna. That explains the evil furyoku, the curse! It was also because of him! His Aniki! Hao Asakura!

"So, it was you…" Yoh was facing the ground, a hint of anger and bitterness accompanied his voice.

Hao's expression seemed relieved, finally his stupid twin understood. "Hai, dearest ototou. It was I."

It was the last straw of patience for Yoh. His voice was louder and angrier, "Demo… NAZE?! Why Anna?!"

A smirk. "Simple… I want her."

Silence.

Yoh's words were lost in his shock. Hao wants him to leave Anna and have her for himself. If not, then she suffers…and dies? This was the most pathetic condition Yoh had to choose from. It was not his happiness or Anna's life; it was an option between Anna's life and Anna's happiness. Anna or Anna? Would he rather let Anna die, or be with Hao?

Neither.

But…

He has to choose.

"I know what you're thinking, baka. Demo, you know you still have to pick one. You can't let Anna die, can you?"

The short-haired brunette gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as hard as he could in order to control his rage. Every word he hears from the other adds flame to his already burning existence. Tonight's sea breeze wasn't able to cool him down.

He was so angry.

"If you both commit suicide, I'll make sure there's no way in hell you'll see each other in the next life," the Shaman King of the past thousand years snickered. "But I'll be sure to make her suffer more if you refuse to leave. How would you want her screaming in pain? That would be good. The untouchable itako, crying in pain all because of her _selfish _fiancé! True love, ne?"

'_Kisama!_' Yoh cursed.

He wanted to kill the monster in front of him this instant. He wanted to shower him the fury he feels with all his Shamanic powers… but he can't. Not now.

The long-haired Asakura flashed his intimidating smile, "Leave."

Onyx eyes widened.

"I want to have her so you should leave. It's the only way, ototou. _Or else_…"

The smirk grew sharper as it slowly crept into a wide, evil grin. "OR ELSE…" It was no longer calm or relaxed. The voice grew to be more demanding, more emphasizing, more threatening.

Finally, Yoh spoke his response. "Alright…"

"I'll go."

Under the bright moonlight, two souls stood in front of each other. One soul was pleased with the victory he had just won while the other knew the decision he made will forever be regretted.

:::

The rays of the sun prompted her eyes to open. She blinked and narrowed her eyelids; the welcoming sunlight was too cheerful for her to see.

Her brown orbs scanned the room and spotted two human beings soundly asleep. The first one is a small-sized guy laid on the red sofa. The other is a pink-haired lady, seated on the chair beside her bed with her head resting on a portion of the mattress.

There was something confusing about the set-up. She knows that she shares the room with Tamao and that's why she's inside with her, but she cannot understand why she had to sleep on a chair. And why is Manta sleeping on the sofa when he has his own, bigger and more comfortable bed in his _own _room?

Tamao's head started moving and her eyes were slowly opening. She blinked her groggy eyes and focused them to the person she was tasked to take care of.

"Ohayou," an expressionless voice greeted.

Pink orbs widened in shock. "A-Anna-sama!"

Anna was somehow dazed, although she wasn't obvious. What's so absurd about greeting 'good morning' that Tamao had to shout at her like that?

"Anna-sama! You're awake! Manta-kun! Manta-kun, wake up! Anna-sama!" the happy prophetess shaked the sleeping Oyamada to full awakening.

"Eh? A-Anna-san! Yokatta!!!" Manta exclaimed with great relief. "Yoh would be very happy to hear this!"

The three of them suddenly fell silent.

That's right. Where was Yoh?

"He didn't come back last night, did he?" asked Manta, his cellphone on his ear.

Tamao shook her head, "I don't remember him coming back."

"Why? Where did he go?" Anna asked.

The pinkette wondered, "Ano, Anna-sama. Don't you remember anything? About being sick? Collapsing?" Anna shook her head. "Anything?"

"Should I?" the itako questioned. What could it be that she should remember? They were about to go to dinner right? Yoh even gave her the white dre— chotto! Where's the dress? Why is it morning already? What happened?

Manta ended his call and looked at the two women, "He's not picking up."

Anna eyed Manta, and then Tamao. "Tell me what happened."

The prophetess and the tiny Oyamada shivered in fear. Indeed, Anna Kyouyama has come back.

:::

Horohoro was walking along the corridor, heading to the elevator. He was buying Pirika some chocolates in the sweet shop near the hotel. Pirika didn't want to leave their room, afraid that she might bump into Ren or Jeanne.

"_I'm fine with watching the TV, oniichan!"_

Psh. Lies. Horohoro knew how bored Pirika would be with just staring at the television for the whole day. This vacation was supposed to be the fun and wild! But Ren came with the Iron Maiden, and then Anna got sick. He never had the chance to enjoy the beach again!

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar figure out in the beaches. "Yoh?" he asked himself.

Yoh was sitting on the shore, staring at nothing in particular. His gaze was blank. He seemed to be thinking.

"Yoh!" Horo tapped his friend's shoulder. He looked up and then managed a faint smile.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you worried about Anna?"

He snickered, "Anna?"

"Yoh, are you alright?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I'm fine."

Horo grinned, "Then let's go back to the hotel. Anna might wake up and be angry if she doesn't see you there!"

Faintly, Horohoro could hear Yoh mumbling, "She needs to hate me…she has to…"

When they finally arrived in front of Anna's room, Horohoro asked for Yoh's cardkey. Yoh didn't have it with him, but he said to just call out because Tamao and Manta are inside. Tamao was the one who opened the door.

"Yoh-sama! Anna-sama! She's awake!" was what welcomed Yoh as soon as he entered the room.

His onyx eyes did not even bother to look at Anna, who was expecting to meet his gaze. She was surprised. Actually, all of them were. Yoh should have leaped into Anna's arms by now and tell her how happy he was to see here awake again. But no, he didn't do that. He wasn't even smiling. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Yoh, what's the matter?" Manta asked.

"N-nothing," he looked away.

Horohoro confirmed himself. Yoh is definitely not himself today.

:::

The gang regained their enthusiasm in this vacation as soon as they learned Anna was finally better. They spent their last days in Okinawa the best they can. Manta and Tamao returned to the table preparations and the likes. Pirika stepped out of her room and enjoyed the beach again with her oniichan. Ren and Jeanne weren't spending their time with them, probably busy with something else –that, Pirika didn't want to know.

But Yoh and Anna… they had never been the same after the incident. Anna was back to her old self: slave-driver, fearsome, sadist but Yoh, he was always quiet and cold. He was cold to Anna. The itako made her do things and he obliged without any complains. All of them knew, especially Anna, something wasn't right.

It was finally the last day of their vacation. Everyone had finished packing up and had already checked out. They were able to make the most out of this vacation even with everything that happened. And now, the rest are sitting on the reception area, waiting for the car.

Ren's white limousine arrived first. He gestured to guide Jeanne to the car as he opened the door for her. Before he went inside his vehicle, he stood for a moment and left a message.

"I will return to the onsen. Wait for me there."

No one really cared if he goes back to the inn or not. But definitely, one Ainu did.

There was an odd silence that surrounded the six people left in the reception area. Anna and Yoh were sitting beside each other but they did not talk. Horohoro was quite irritated at this, but he preferred not to intervene. Pirika was still dazed. Tamao was keeping herself from crying for some reason and Manta was just too scared to do anything.

Finally, their car arrived.

"Yokatta!" Manta sweatdropped. "Come on, the car's here now!"

"Iie. We won't go." Yoh said. Anna eyed him in confusion and surprise.

"N-nani? Oh I get it. You naughty, you! Souka, souka! We understand! You want to spend another night with Anna alone, right? Gyaha~! Yoh no hentai!" Horohoro patted the brunette's back.

"Gomen. I just waited here to see you all off," Yoh said. "We're not going back to Funbari. We're going to Izumo. There's something I need to tell the family."

Going to Izumo should be nice. Perhaps Yoh wanted to see his parents suddenly. '_Before he propose_.' That's right! '_Tamao and Manta told me he was going to propose.'_

But as she looks in his face, Anna knew this has nothing to do with proposals.

With that, the four people were lead back to the Funbari onsen, while Yoh and Anna headed to Izumo.

:::

As soon as the members of the Asakura family have all found their places, Yoh began his speech about his intention of coming to Izumo. Anna was beside him, equally eager to know the real reason why Yoh dragged her into his hometown.

And then he said it.

"I'm breaking off the engagement."

All eyes were on Yoh. Everybody was startled.

Even Anna.

_Especially _Anna.

**- - - - - -**

_A/N: _Oh my… I had so much trouble finishing this chapter! This is the hardest chapter so far! I was quite pressured, knowing there's too much expectation on this part. T_T And well, my focus is divided to FMPanic, Skip Beat!, and debut. Yeah, school comes last! XD Kidding.

So, how did it go? I'M SO SORRY if you didn't like this chapter. It was longer (8 pages in MS Word) and kind of wordy. Too many explanations so it seems. Then again, I hope this turned out well. Been working on this since morning. -_-

Please be kind! Review please……………………………… *dies*

**~M A I L B O X:** 4 New Messages!

**djyxa –**YEY! You're still here! *hugs* Natawa ako dun sa comment mo! _"__baka naman dala lang dahil summer. di kaya?" _haha! And you were right! It was definitely Hao! :D

**elpatolocosisi**** – **I'm so sorry for making you suffer! T_T But I thought you guys wanted that suspense thingy… anyway, I've dedicated this chap for you so don't feel bad, okay? But I hope and pray you already enjoyed this chap!

**psychobubbles **– why, hello there! Nice of you to read my fic! Welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! And hope to read another review from you again!

**majrocks **– another Filipino author! HELLO! Thanks for liking my fic! And I do hope I'll see you in the next chapters!

There. I've finally revealed the secret of the prologue. Demo, I hope this won't kill your interest on the fic. It's just getting started! Now that Yoh wants to break off the engagement, what do you think will Anna do?

Find out! Up next, Chapter 5: Sadness. THANKS FOR READING AND YOUR REVIEWS! *hugs*


	6. Sadness

_Disclaimer: _Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei. Last Chance © sOrbetes. :D

Heavens! I finished the last chapter even before this! That's crazy. Sorry for all errors, didn't have much time editing! -_-|||

I dedicate this chapter to everyone because it's my birthday!!! WEEEE~! ^_^

* * *

_Recap: _Anna has gotten worse from her furyoku-acquired _curse. _Yoh feels useless as he could only watch Anna in pain every day. Hao, his twin and the powerful Shaman King, offered to cure his fiancé with a condition that he will leave her. Yoh agrees. The next day, Anna was normal again and without knowledge of what happened the past days. The vacation finally ended but instead of going back to Funbari, Yoh brings Anna with him in Izumo. There he announces his intention of ending their engagement.

**~5~**

"Yoh is acting strange," Horohoro broke the silence in the van. He wasn't driving anymore. A driver from the Oyamada Company came with the van that took them from their vacation in Okinawa. After this, Manta is required to report back to his office and the van was only to bring his friends back to the Funbari Inn.

"Sou desu," the tiny Oyamada agreed. "I wonder what happened to him. He didn't even look happy to see Anna."

Everyone fell silent once more. Even if they enjoyed their last few stay in Okinawa, seeing Yoh acting cold towards Anna was too strange to worry them all.

Horohoro turned his attention to Pirika, "Would you like to go back in the inn?"

"_I will return to the onsen. Wait for me there."_

Of course she would go back to the inn. Right after Ren told her he's going there. But it was the contrary. "No. Let's go back to Hokkaido. We have more things to do there than in Funbari."

His Ainu eyes were disappointed for a reason, "Fine. We're going down at the train station."

:::

Rested at the heart of nature was the traditional Japanese house occupied by the Asakuras, a family of shamans. At long last, Yoh and his known future wife stood infront of the gate, announced themselves and went in.

It was a surprise for his ojiichan and obaachan for they were the ones who welcomed them with at least words that could be heard, unlike his parents who were only smiling (his mother, that is) and were quite silent (his father, who was wearing his poker faced-mask).

Yoh Asakura asked the elders to come and discuss something with him. They all followed in the common room with Yoh leading the way and Anna trailing behind. As soon as they had found their rightful positions, the young Asakura opened his speech.

"I came here to tell something important," he began. All ears were offered to him as all were curious for his sudden visit. "I…"

Anna looked at him intently. She wanted to know what had been bothering Yoh since she recovered from her sickness, if Tamao and Manta told the truth.

"I'm breaking off the engagement." He finally declared.

Everybody was startled. Especially Anna.

Did they hear right? _Yoh is breaking the engagement with Anna?_

She looked at him in great confusion… and pain.

"What are you talking about, Yoh?" Yohmei Asakura, his grandfather asked.

He gave a fake grin, "I didn't become Shaman King, I broke my promise, so there's no point in marrying her," he stated bluntly.

'_Her?' _He spoke as if Anna wasn't that important to him. She thought she was— she _is, _isn't she? Yoh never told her but she never told him, too, that he was important to her. But she thought it was enough even if words were kept unsaid. Wasn't it?

"Whether or not you became Shaman King, your engagement with Anna has long been decided. You can never choose to break it. It was never your choice," his grandmother and Anna's sensei, Kino Asakura, rebutted.

"Sumimasen. Demo, Anna-san, I can't marry you."

_Bull's eye. _It hit her again, but this was more painful than the previous things he'd done since in Okinawa.

However, she isn't someone to be easily thrown away like that. Heavens, she is Anna Kyouyama! _The _Anna Kyouyama! For sure, her Legendary Left would've landed and left an undeniable imprint on Yoh's face if not for the voice that suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

"Good one, ototou!" greeted the grinning long-haired version of Anna's recently-gone-mad fiancé.

"Hao!" Mikihisa, the father of the twin Asakuras, exclaimed.

Yoh knew all along that his aniki was with them throughout their trip. He didn't mind lifting his head up to confirm this theory. Rather, he remained staring at his two clenched fists that were rested on his kneeling thighs.

Everyone looked up into the foresaid newcomer who was leaning against the sliding door of the common room where the family is having their meeting. He graced them his award-winning killer smirk and then spoke, "I will marry her."

More dumbfounded than before, the whole Asakura clan, including the former Mrs. Yoh Asakura and the now future Mrs. Hao Asakura, exchanged glances from the younger twin to the older.

What did just happen with those two?

:::

The day went through with silence for the whole household, except for Hao who was the only one who seemed happy about _his engagement._

Keiko, the mistress of the Asakura clan, served them dinner and lunch. At least, she wanted to take the tension out from his husband and parents who were ready to break every bone in her elder son's body. It was obvious that he was at fault with Yoh's strange announcement, but she couldn't bear holding grudge with her prodigal son. She is still Hao's mother, the same woman who gave birth to this proud and often times notorious Asakura.

Anna stayed in a different room than Yoh's, and one that is far from his. There was actually no room reserved for Hao in the house for he was taken away by the Spirit of Fire after his birth, so he freely chose the area close to Anna's.

Hao sure had his reasons for picking the room next to his _fiancé_, but Yoh also has his reasons why he requested to be far from her because that night, he did not plan to stay in Izumo.

His baggage from Okinawa that he brought with him was all prepared. After fixing the futon back in place, he stood up and headed for the door. Quietly, he passed through the halls of his house, careful enough not to wake anyone.

Yoh planned to secretly return to Funbari, leaving Anna with Hao. It would serve his brother and his ex-fiancé to get to know each other. However, as much as he wanted to keep it a secret, no one can really trick the ice queen.

From the top of her head to the tip of her toes, there stood the Anna he knew so well. When he managed to slid pass the gates, she was already waiting for him.

He turned away, afraid to lock gazes with her.

"What's this all about?" she asked coldly, her arms folded against her chest.

"This is my decision, Anna." He managed to answer.

A brief silence.

"Gomen, ne? I know I should have told you earlier about this…" Of course, her Legendary Left landed on his face. Yoh just gave out a smile in response. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, still grinning.

Another brief silence.

"Let's end it like this."

Anna's brows furrowed. She thought that slap would bring him back to his usual slacker self but it didn't. Perhaps another slap would do him good?

He took one step, and then another and another… he was walking away.

"I wish you happiness," he wished before he finally disappeared from her sight.

With that, she was left standing under the bright moonlight of Izumo.

:::

At about eleven midnight, Yoh arrived back in the onsen. Tamao opened the door for him. She has been waiting since she came back from Okinawa. She brushed off the gloomy aura that Yoh emitted and flashed her smile at him, "Okeiri nasai, Yoh-sama!"

Yoh just walked past her. Her smile faded. She followed him with her pink orbs. He walked toward his room and slowly slid inside it, as if he lost all his will to live.

Moments later, a sound of a wall being punched was heard.

And a soft sob.

'_Yoh-sama… is crying?'_

Her heart ached at the thought. So it finally happened…just as she predicted.

Tamao wanted to run to her master and comfort her, but she chose not to. With all the strength she obtained, she managed to turn her back and headed for her room.

For the night, she allowed Yoh to wallow on his sadness. _'There is more to come,' _she thought. _'Be brave, Master Yoh.'_

:::

Was it just a dream… a bad dream?

No, it wasn't.

She was really in Izumo, her eyes were somehow swollen (for some reasons she refuse to admit) and…

Hao was in her room.

"Ohayou!" he greeted. "Breakfast is served! Let's go eat."

She shot him her death glare. "Wrong side of the bed?" he teased.

He went closer and took her hand, "Come on!" Hao grinned, and for some moment she was reminded of _him._

"Yoh…" her chocolate eyes went blank for a second. A tug of her hand made her snap back. Hao was pulling her. Again, she gave him a death glare while forcefully taking her hand from his grip.

"I'm coming back to the onsen," Anna stood up and began preparing. _'Yoh's gonna get what he's looking for!' _she thought angrily.

Hao could only smile in irritation. _'So stubborn,'_ he thought.

:::

"Yoh-dono…" the legendary Samurai called his master.

"Where have you been, ne, Amidamaru?" he smiled at him, unconvincingly.

Amidamaru blushed, "Ghost party! Hehe!"

Yoh's gaze into the skies remained, "Ahh…" he sighed.

The spirit studied his master's profile that which reflected some sort of depression. "What's the matter, Yoh-dono?" he asked.

"Betsuni!" Yoh smiled again but still, it did not convince the ghost. His smile was lonely… empty.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Breakfast is ready, Yoh-sama!" Tamao called from behind the door.

Amidamaru looked at Yoh who seemed unmoved by what he heard. Or did he not hear her? Either that or he simply didn't care to eat anything. There was no response that came from his master.

The ghost could only stare in worry.

:::

"ASAKURA YOH!" Kyouyama Anna's voice was heard all over the vicinity of the En Inn. She angrily slammed wide open the entrance of the said place.

There was no one in the main room. She crossly stomped her way to the person owning the name she had just announced earlier. In front of his room stood a concern-looking lady whose face lit up when she came. "Anna-sama!"

Tamao's face gave away that Yoh was in his room. Anna didn't hesitate to open his door and give him the best scolding he could ever have, and probably a combo from her Legendary Left and her equally powerful _right. _

He was sitting comfortably on the floor, gazing up at the morning sky while listening to his music. His door violently opened, but he seemed unfazed.

"What the heck do you have in mind, Asakura Yoh?!" she asks, eyes intently focused on the relaxing Yoh.

No reaction.

She entered his room. Now, Anna was standing in front of the most stupid Asakura she had ever known, second comes Hao, of course.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Finally, he devoted both his onyx orbs to her. That calmed her a bit.

"That's one thing I hate about you, Anna. You get so angry easily."

That wasn't Yoh, she thought.

He couldn't be… Yoh wouldn't…

She lifted her arm, ready to send him her burning slap but…

He caught it. Yoh stood up and released her. "That won't work for me anymore. Try it on my brother. We're through, Anna."

The pissed off brunette walked away from the inn.

'_We're through, Anna.' _his voice echoed endlessly through her mind.

For the second time, Kyouyama Anna was rendered speechless.

:::

Tamao witnessed everything that just happened. Truth is, the prophetess had seen this happening in one of her visions a few times since Anna woke up. But she never told anyone, because one, it was very vague and two, well… she'd rather keep the second to herself.

Point is, she was aware that Yoh would have to deal with future sufferings but like what was stated, it was unclear for her. She didn't realize it would involve Anna and a breakup.

What happened?

What can she do?

Out of instinct, she picked up her phone and dialed, "Horo-kun…tasukete!"

The next thing she knew, a speeding blue-haired skateboarder was already standing in front of the Funbari onsen.

**- - - - - -**

_A/N:_Okay, that was rather disturbing. I loved my imagination when I was writing the draft of this part, but when I was finally typing it, I somehow lost the feeling. T_T Anyway, I admit there are many mistakes in this chap. It's kinda rushed 'cause my exams begin this Monday…and there's too many distractions! I'm actually in my RenPiri mood right now! It's too hard to write the YohAnna moments.

Sigh. The only thing I wish for now is that you (at the very least) still understood the chapter. The next would not be as gloomy as this one anymore, so wait for it!

**~M A I L B O X:** 6 New Messages!

**HPCS2 –**NO! Don't faint! XD And another no, I didn't want Anna to go back to her depressive state. I think she's stronger now. :)

**djyxa **– what does**m*f*s**o**a* **mean? XDD PM me! Hahaha. Well, I got the "cold" Yoh in the anime when he was avoiding Manta so that he won't get involved with Shamans and the likes. Yoh is always the one being left and hurt by Anna, so I think it's time a story like this would show us both their vulnerable sides. Was I too OOC? I know I'm OOC, but was it too much?

**complicatedmind21 **– Hehe. Maraming salamat! :D Keep on reading, please?

**elpatolocosisi**** – **for the record, I wasn't offended with your review! I so love it, as a matter of fact. It made me laugh! XD It's great you liked the chapter. Personally, it's my best pick so far. This chap's not at par with the previous but I still had to publish this. Anyway, I hope it wasn't that bad. Was it??? T_T

**majrocks **– seems like everybody didn't like Yoh hurting Anna. Haha. But that's part of the story, so I cannot do anything about it. I'm so sorry. So that was Anna's reaction. It wasn't good, was it?

**Animewitch17 **– WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED MY GUARDIAN ANGEL??? Rawr. I've been waiting for it! I had to add Reanne, Piri's gotta cry in this fic. Gah! I love making them all cry! XD Anyway, thanks for the two reviews, you shouldn't have! And you know Hao! Loves to toy around with people knowing that he'd get around with his hotness! Don't slap him just yet. There's more to come! ;3

Owkay. This is my not-so-good chapter 5. I just figured this fic will have a total of 12 chapters and a possible epilogue. :D I hope you'll read this until the very end! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS SO FAR, TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, TO THOSE WHO ALWAYS REVIEW AND TO THOSE WHO CLICKED THE LINK TO THIS STORY. Thank you very much! *hugs everyone*

So what's the second reason Tamao wanted to keep to herself? What can Horo and the rest do? Find out! Up next, Chapter 6: Silence. This would involve a lot of YohAnna fluff. Watch out! :D

Updating will resume on December 21. I have to take my exams first! Ja, Merry Christmas to all!


	7. Secrets

_Disclaimer: _Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei. Last Chance © sOrbetes. :D

**NOTA BENE: **This is the revised version of the 6th chapter. I was not really satisfied with the way things are going (I'm sure you were also bored with it) so I changed (read: removed) the _dating _part. I hope this one is better. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**~6~**

"Tamao called…?" she started as she tries hard to catch her breath.

"Uhuh!" her oniichan responded, eyes fixed on the road. They were on his snowboard and he's speeding as fast as he could to reach the Asakura house.

"She called… and now we're rushing… to her?" her words were caught in between breaths. If it weren't for her brother's abrupt reaction the moment he received a call from Tamao, and his hurried dragging of her into his snowboard, she wouldn't have been this desperate to chase for even a single atom of oxygen.

"Yep!" he managed to answer.

"Did she say why? Did something happen to Anna-san again?"

"I don't think it's Anna," He frowned. "It must be about Yoh."

_It's always been about him. About Yoh. Her Master Yoh. _

"Oh jeez. When it comes to Tamao-chan, you're always in a hurry, huh, oniichan?"

His face flushed pale red. Was he that obvious? He thought it was only him and his darn heart who knew about that little secret… his secret love.

No. Scratch that. It can't be love. Heck, he doesn't even know what the word means!

Horokeu Usui is an ice shaman who is in love with only two things: Mother Nature and a feast of delicious meals. Tamao just happens to be the perfect woman to be equally good in taking care of nature and in cooking his food. He loves her cooking. Not her.

_Yeah, that must be it._

Besides, she's already fallen hopelessly in love with Yoh, his best friend. And she's not _just _in love with him, mind you… she adores him to the core! Even her heart considers him its master. The foolish thing keeps on beating only for Yoh, even if it knows he already has Anna.

That's why you can't blame Horohoro if he feels any sort of concern for this pink-haired prophetess. He had seen her more than many times, crying. She was always crying for Yoh, while he --in pure _coincidence_-- was always there whenever she cried.

Like that one time when she hid herself in the kitchen to cry because Anna and Yoh went to their Valentine's Day date; He, on the other hand, was _coincidentally _heading for the refrigerator which was --_of course_-- in the kitchen.

It was the first time he saw her in such pain. And it was his first time, too, to feel that strange sting inside his chest. Perhaps it was anger… or jealousy… or something else, he was not sure. The only thing he knows is that until now, everytime he hears her cry, this same response was made by his heart.

"_Ne…"_

_She was shocked. Immediately, she wiped her face with her white shirt and stood up. "G-gomen…"_

"_It's Yoh, right? The reason?" He had to ask._

_She nodded in response._

"_Good thing I don't get caught up in that kind of stuff!" He laughed off, trying to lighten up the mood. Unfortunately, it seemed to have worsened the situation._

"_I never chose to…" She sobbed harder. "…to like Master Yoh."_

_He never understood the point of loving someone who cannot love you in return, but it must be truly hurtful the way Tamao reacts to it. The scene brought an unfamiliar ache to his heart. Though it was clear to him that he shouldn't mingle with businesses not of his own, and though he knew very well that he had no right to care, he still did. He wanted to do something to help her. 'Anything!'_

_And then, he did it._

"_For tonight…" He said as he pulled her close to him, securing her in his arms. _

"…_I'll be your Yoh for tonight."_

She would always hide herself to cry, while he would always find her and be her _pretend-Yoh._ He would play as Yoh for all those instances, and somehow, she would feel how it is to be loved by him. It was enough for her.

It happened once, twice and only Kami-sama knows how many more for he had already lost count. As she continues to suffer because of Yoh, little by little, Horohoro felt Tamao needed him --at least he wanted to think so. Tamao, on her part, ended up trusting him and depended on him every single time. She considered him her bestfriend, and the only person she first thinks of to call whenever she has problems. He was her superhero.

After another one of those crying moments, he finally made up his mind.

"_It hurts… so much…" she cries while knocking her chest with her fist repeatedly._

_It was too much to bear for her and for him as well. _

_He cannot take it anymore._

_Then again, he embraced her. He was questioning her in his mind, 'Why do you have to fall for Yoh?' But he knew he cannot ask her that. It would make her pains worse. Yet, there was another question he wanted to ask,_

'_If I was not here, what would happen to you?'_

_His seemingly selfish thought lingered in his mind as he held the crying girl in between his embrace. Too many a time did this happen, and it was enough to make him feel responsible for her. It was about time he made his decision. _

"_Tamao…" _

_He began._

"_Let me stay by your side."_

Then and there, he promised to stay with her, to make her stronger and to heal her wounded heart. Until then, he would continue to be her _pretend-Yoh _or her _teddy bear, _or her _superhero, _or whatever useful to her.

Until the time when she can already turn her back from Yoh without shedding a single tear, he will be with her.

He will stay, until her heart has been perfectly mended.

That is one secret Horohoro kept to himself.

"Tamao!" he called as soon as they reached the En inn.

"Horo-kun!" she responded. Tears were lining the pool of her eyes; her face tainted with both relief and despair. Relief, for she had seen him come but despair for the news she is to bring him. "Horo-kun, tasukete! I don't know what to do…"

"What? What happened, Tamao-chan?" Pirika popped in from behind her brother.

"Yoh-sama and Anna-sama…!"

Two cerulean eyes looked intently at Tamao, who appeared to have lost every blood in her body.

"I don't understand!" the male Ainu demanded. Obviously, names of Yoh and Anna don't really make a comprehensible sentence for anyone –even an idiot like Horohoro (according to Pirika, Anna and Ren)—to understand. His eyes softened when he looked at Tamao's helpless face. "Calm down," he said with a gentler voice. "Tamao, calm down and tell us what happened."

As if his words were some shock-absorber, Tamao gradually calmed down. She was always weak towards this blue-haired Ainu's words. With only him saying, _'It's alright' _or _'I am here' _or just him saying her name, _'Tamao'_ was enough for her to always feel safe. Without him, how could she have survived all these years of hurting for Yoh-sama? Sadly, she still hasn't realized his worth.

"Th-they… broke up," Tamao finally announced, looking as though she is to faint any minute.

"WHAT?!" Horo and Pirika shouted in great surprise.

"What exactly happened?" the female blunette asked. The three of them –the three being her, Tamao and her oniichan—are currently having a meeting in the common room of the inn.

"I waited for Yoh-sama that night when we all went back from the vacation. He came home but he wasn't with anyone…Anna-sama was not with him and he looked…"

"_Okeiri nasai, Yoh-sama!"_

_Yoh just walked past her. Her smile faded. She followed him with her pink orbs. He walked towards his room and slowly slid inside it, as if he lost all his will to live._

"…he looked tired, and sad. Then this morning Anna-sama came here, very angry. She was looking for Yoh-sama. That time, Yoh-sama was still in his room and I was behind his door, calling him for breakfast. Anna-sama went inside Yoh-sama's room and there…there…he wasn't the same anymore! He left the inn. I don't know where he went. When he left, I ran to my room and called you for help. I really don't know what to do!" Tamao finished her story.

"How could Yoh do this? He loves Anna, doesn't he?" Horohoro wondered. But when he saw a pair of pink eyes reflect sadness in them, he began hitting himself in his mind. _Great one Boroboro! Announcing how much Yoh loves Anna in front of Tamao!_ "G-gomen… I mean… He was acting strange in Okinawa too eventhough he seemed so excited about his proposal."

"Did Anna do something to make Yoh angry? He came back alone the same day we all came back from vacation. Something must have happened between them on their way or in Izumo, ne? Some-- wait! Tamao-chan, you knew Yoh was going back that night?"

Tamao was suddenly alerted from her worrying state. She raised her head to look at Pirika.

Cerulean eyes narrowed, "I remember Yoh saying that they'll go to Izumo but he didn't say anything about returning that soon. Did you know about this?"

The prophetess tilted her head downwards to move her gaze away from Pirika's interrogation. She did not want to tell anyone her secret why she kept her premonitions to herself. "Eto… Uhm… I w-wasn't aware this will happen! The visions I saw were unclear… I did not understand them until now…" Somehow, there was guilt in her tone.

"What exactly did you see?" was what Pirika wanted to throw at Tamao but her brother suddenly snapped, "Chotto!" His enthusiasm was so high as though he had solved a mysterious crime case. "You said Anna was here earlier, right?"

Tamao nodded her response.

"Right!" He pounded his fist on his palm. "So where's Anna?"

:::

"To put it simply," Hao flashed his drop-dead-gorgeous smirk to his self-assumed fiancée. "I'm the perfect groom for you."

"I. Don't. Like. You," she responded in between gritted teeth.

Anna had her back turned against Hao as she sits uncomfortably on the Spirit of Fire. She gazed at the view of Japan beneath her, recalling how she ended up a hundred feet above the ground and heading back to Izumo with the devil by the name of Hao Asakura.

_He walked past her without even looking back. Yoh exited his room while Anna stood still bemused with the harsh words he used to deny her._

_If she were Tamao or Pirika, she would have bawled already like a child who was stolen her ice cream but she wasn't them. She was THE Anna Kyouyama, the Ice Queen. She is strong. She cannot cry. She cannot allow herself to succumb to her emotions. But then, no matter who she might be, her lachrymals knew very well how much they want to betray this fearsome image._

"_I'm taking you back," Anna's heart jumped. It was Yoh's voice. Although it seemed a little different, she was certain it was Yoh who spoke. A feeling of happiness was slowly creeping deep within. All her anger and sadness towards Yoh subsided. Could he have returned for her?_

_Yoh came back for her, right?_

_Right?_

_Wrong. "I'm taking you back, Anna-chan."_

_She looked at the Asakura before her, focusing her eyes to the grin on his face._

_He definitely isn't Yoh._

_However, all her strength were lost from everything that happened so despite how much she hated to obey Hao, Anna unwillingly allowed him to grab her wrist and take her away. She thought she needed this too—to go somewhere away from Yoh._

She heard a little chuckle, "I know that, Anna-chan."

Said _Anna-chan_ glared at the arrogant bastard who seemed to be teasing her by designating the girly-girl suffix on her otherwise fearsome name.

Hao, however, being the _arrogant bastard _that he is, did not waver even a bit at her death glare. In fact, he was rather enjoying mocking her, "You may despise me all you want, Anna-chan. Dakedo, does the person you want, want you?" His eyes showed victory seeing Anna's face sadden, "Does Yoh want you still?"

_Doesn't he?_

"_We're through, Anna," his voice resonated in her mind._

Anna fell silent.

_No, he doesn't._

Hao just snickered, "I figured."

Anna's eyes widened when she felt two firm arms wrap around her waist. She looked angrily at the culprit who only responded with an evil grin. To add to her surprise, the two of them jumped down from the Spirit of Fire and gracefully slid inside a room through an open window.

The jump was graceful, but the fall was rather awkward. The two of them were lying on the tatami floor with Hao beneath Anna, and his arms still wrapped around her. Anna struggled her way to free herself from Hao's embrace, but he was way too powerful than her limited strength. "Let go!" she barked.

The long-haired version of her ex-fiancé tightened his hold, "Yes, let go, Anna-chan. Yoh doesn't want you anymore." Anna furrowed her brows. This wasn't what she meant! Hao sighed, "I, on a brighter note, want you. Marry me."

Their conversation was getting annoying. Hao had been stressing the same point time and again that she should consider marrying him because Yoh isn't interested in her anymore. The latter reason was making her furious. She struggled once more but he only pulled her closer, their face only inches from each other. But Anna was not threatened; instead she told him coldly in a whisper, "The elders didn't agree to this. Not Yohmei-sama, not Kino-sama, not Mikihisa-sama and definitely NOT ME," she made it a point to emphasize the last two words for him to clearly understand. "There's no engagement for you, Hao Asakura."

But Hao was as persistent as those credit card salesmen in malls. He maneuvered his way on top, making Anna locked beneath him. Hao removed his cape so that his bare upper body was exposed. He lowered his face so that their noses were already touching. His onyx orbs pierced at her. Anna's face began to turn crimson as her heart quickened its pace. She could feel Hao's breathing, each breath sending chills all over her being. She was—for the first time—nervous.

He chuckled, "Oh believe me, Anna-chan. There will be an engagement. And whether you like it or _yes, _YOU will be MY Shaman Queen."

Hao droop his head lower and did what any thief would have done to a precious pink-tinted gem.

Anna's eyes widened,_ 'Yoh!'_

:::

"Yoh," Ren's authoritative voice called out. Yoh whirled to face him.

"Thanks," he replied as he took the can of soda that was being offered.

His golden eyes examined his friend beside him. Many years have passed since the last time he saw Yoh, but time was no reason for Ren not to see the mask his friend had put on. Yoh is trying very hard to appear uncaring and tough, but his soft gazes and false smiles gave him off. In other words, Yoh was not very good at lying.

"Sunsets are really pretty, ne?" Yoh asked, eyeing the beauty of the resigning sun.

Ren shifted his eyes to the sunset. "Sou," he replied.

The stillness of everything that surrounds the two of them made the atmosphere quite awkward. Ren did not know what to do. Must he ask directly the reason why he saw Yoh leave angrily from the inn? Must he ask about Yoh acting cold towards Anna back in Okinawa? Must he—

"Are you going to marry Jeanne?" Yoh broke the silence.

Ren was taken aback. Yoh was the one with issues, not him! Why should he answer this question? "I don't know," he answered unsurely.

"Eh? Why so?"

_Because… _"…I barely have a month to do what I have to," he answered instead.

"And what do you have to do?" Yoh let out a knowing grin as he stared at Ren. A blush formed on either cheeks of the Chinese man as he felt the gaze of his friend pierce at him.

Ren shook his head to hide his face. He remained silent for a while and thought that he might as well tell Yoh about his secret. He took a deep breath, "This is my last chance to be with her again. I only have this chance… one last chance."

The air between them suddenly turned serious.

"I've been spending the past two years of my life thinking why I did not fight for her… why I allowed someone to come between us… why I let her go."

Yoh did not know why but somehow, it was as if Ren's words sounded familiar to him. It was as if Ren's _why's _were the same _why's _he had been asking himself. It was as if he was talking to a secret part of him… his own heart.

"…all those years I have been asking for another chance. If I could just hold her again, to do the things I failed to do before…to tell her that I love her. If I could turn back time and never allowed her to go, I wouldn't be regretting every day of my life like now." Ren looked at Yoh, his eyes burning with sincerity, "I don't know what happened between you and Anna, and I don't really care but…"

"Don't let her slip away just like this."

:::

She sniffed and closed her eyes as a tear trailed the side of her face. She hated Hao for stealing something important from her, she hated herself for being weak at this moment and she hated Yoh for allowing all of this to happen.

_CRASH._

A sound of crashing plates caught Hao and Anna's attention. Both had their eyes to the source of the commotion. A pair of onyx orbs stared in shock at the two who were lying on top of each other (with Hao half-naked). Anna shook her head, as if saying that it wasn't as it seemed while Hao only resigned a grin.

"Oopsie! I forgot to lock the door," he remarked impishly.

"Keiko, what's the matter?" Mikihisa asked from behind his wife. Keiko Asakura still had her eyes staring at Hao and Anna. He looked at where she laid her sight and was also shocked.

Anna finally gained the strength to push Hao away. She knelt down, "Mikihisa-sama, Keiko-sama… i-it's not—"

_Please, listen to me! Onegai!_

_Listen to me…_

_Please…_

_SLAP._

_Onegai… _

:::

_Liar. He's such a liar._

"Yo, Pirika! Are you with us?" Horohoro waved his hand in front of his imotou's blank face. "Were you listening?"

"Oh!" Pirika snapped. She sank deep in thought after realizing that she has spent the whole day in the En Inn and not a sight of Ren Tao showed up. Well, not that she was expecting to see him here. She wouldn't have come in the first place if it wasn't for her Oniichan but… he did say he would come back to the onsen, didn't he? He must have been lying. Or Jeanne-sama must have restrained her to return in the inn. No, Jeanne-sama is a nice person. Ren must have been lying. Yeah, it could be that.

"I said, we should ask Manta and Ren to help out," Horohoro spoke in a louder voice. "Ne, Pirika?"

"Ah, yes. W-we should… ask them," and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sheesh. What have you been thinking? You've been spacing out every now and then!"

"G-gomen."

Tamao entered the common room, carrying the cordless phone in her hand. "Manta-kun is still busy with his meeting. His secretary said that he will call when he's already free," she informed the Ainus as she placed the telephone on the table.

"I see," Horohoro cupped his chin. "We can't do anything for now because Yoh and Anna are missing. Are you sure you didn't see her when she left?"

"Iie. When I came back after calling you, Anna-sama was not in Yoh-sama's room anymore."

"Where could she be at this hour? It's getting late!" Pirika asked while looking at her wristwatch. It was really getting late and still no sign of Re—_Anna_.

_RING._

"I'll take it!" Tamao reached for the receiver, "Hello?"

'Tamao, is Yoh there?' asked the person on the other line.

"Sumimasen, Yoh-sama is not here yet—"

_DOORBELL._

Pirika stood up and signaled Tamao that she would take the door. She pranced hurriedly to the main door after it rang for the second time. "Matte kudasai!"

She was still lost in her thoughts when she opened the door.

She was too mindless, in fact and too unprepared to see a pair of golden eyes stare back at her.

"Yoh-sama!" Tamao called from behind Pirika, handing the cordless phone to Yoh. "K-kino-sama is calling."

Yoh took the phone, "Obaachan, it's me."

'Yoh, are you sure you will not marry Anna anymore?'

He gulped. "Hai," he answered coldly.

'Well then, it's decided…'

_**I barely have a month to do what I have to do.**_

'…in a month's time,'

_**This is my last chance to be with her.**_

'Anna will wed Hao.'

_**I only have this chance…**_

"I understand."

…_**one last chance.**_

**- - - - - -**

_A/N: _ Finally, it's done. *wipes sweat* as you can see, I removed the dating part because I wasn't really going anywhere from there (although, it was actually included in the original flow). Anyway, I do hope this one is better! *crosses fingers*

Ren is OOC here, I think. I dunno. I was trying my best to make him in-character but I guess I failed! T_T I hope I can fix this in the future. Ren + mushy lines = FAIL for sOrbetes! -_-|||

Horohoro says thank you to everyone who appreciated him! :3 For that, here's three links to Shaman King special episodes! I just discovered this so for those of you who haven't watched it yet, I recommend that you watch them now.

Just remove the spaces:  
(1) Shaman King Special Episode : h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = E I K v G k x h Z Y k --this is very funny!  
(2) Shaman King Omake : h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r B H D 6 a F Y o f c --this is very sweet!  
(3) Shaman King New Year's Greeting : h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q a 7 N J O N 7 A D o --very short, but very cute! Teehee!

YEHEY!!! Oh, and **psychobubbles**, do you want this to be a RenPiri or RenJeanne?

It was a long update. I hope you're still reading this. THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! *hugs*


	8. Start

_Disclaimer: _Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei. Last Chance © sOrbetes. :D

**NOTA BENE: **I have to remind everybody that Chapter 6 have been edited, thus changing the course of the whole story. If you haven't read it, I insist you re-read the previous chapter before reading this part. I thank you. Bow! :)

* * *

**~7~**

_In one month, how can you tell her you love her?_

:::

"M-marrying… HAO?!" Three voices burst in chorus.

"And you're all right with it? Yoh, what's happening to you?" Horohoro gave a questioning look. "It's your fiancée getting married to your TWIN BROTHER! Do you even know how insane that sounds?"

Yoh could have answered that yes, he does know how insane their situation is, and that yes, he knows how really stupid he seems to all of them. He could even have told them that yes, upon hearing that Anna is marrying Hao, he wanted to return to Izumo and take her back again. But what Horo didn't know --what any of them didn't know-- is the reason why, even if he feels so much miserable right now and even if it kills him to see Anna with his aniki, yes, he will pretend as if he never loved her and allow all these nonsense to happen.

"Are you going back to Izumo, Yoh-sama?" Tamao lifted her head.

"No," he replied sternly.

"Why not?" It's Pirika's turn this time for the interrogation. All of them were like those rabid paparazzi (minus the handy-dandy notebooks and flashy SLR's) throwing questions at the most controversial celebrity (Yoh) about his latest scandal (his breakup with Anna and her marriage with his brother).

And as if he really was that_ controversial celebrity_, Yoh opted to respond to these questions the Hollywood way: NO COMMENT.

He stayed in silence, not minding whether three of his friends explode one by one just because he dared not answer the question why he doesn't want to go back to Izumo. Why should he?

"Why not?" Pirika had to repeat herself. "Why not, Yoh?"

Yoh let out an exhausted sigh. He guessed that the public somehow needs an explanation, being that controversial celebrity that he is right now. He will just tell them a bit of the info and dismiss the topic quickly.

"They're staying here, aren't they?" Ren had to steal the limelight. It would have been hard for Yoh to tell the truth to everyone, and he should be thanking Ren for stating the fact point-blank, but with his question, Horohoro and the others would definitely not be satisfied with his mere answer of, "Yes."

"WHAT?!" Once again, three voices burst in chorus.

"They will be staying here?!"

"Why did you let them?"

"Yoh, are you really stupid?!?!?!"

Yoh sighed. He was definitely right. His friends would never allow this night to end without sucking the truth out of him. And it was all Ren's fault.

The culprit stood up. With all seriousness, he said, "I barely have a month to do what I have to do."

Horohoro and the two women crinkled their noses. They dismissed Ren's remark as one of those Chinese proverbs his clan is making him memorize so to speak. But to Yoh, everything Ren said made sense. He understood what Ren meant that it's not about Pirika anymore, but it was telling him that Yoh, like him, barely have a month to do what he has to do about Anna. Like him, his time has become limited. He has only a month before Anna marries Hao.

It's only a month…

Thank Kami-sama he still has a month!

He still has a chance…

His last chance.

Yoh trailed his eyes on Ren as he took Pirika by the wrist (quite forcefully because she was resisting) and disappeared from the room. He stared into the closed door where his Chinese friend had gone. As he does, there was no hiding the spark of thanks glowing from his eyes.

:::

_How can you hold on to her, until you have to let go?_

:::

"Let go!" Pirika drew her arm back and forth to free herself from Ren's powerful grip. "Stop this, Ren-sa…" she choked her words when Ren threw her a glare. "…Ren."

The last place she wanted to be in at the moment was anywhere with Ren. But as luck may have it, there she was, dragged by this man outside of the En Inn, all alone with him. It was true that she expected him to come back in the onsen, hell, she even waited for him to return! But at the back of her mind, she was hoping that he wouldn't come. She was still unprepared to meet him.

Pirika knew very well that being alone with Ren even for a second will render everything she had struggled to mend --her heart, her strength, her life-- useless. She knew her tendency of faltering before him, allowing all of her feelings to resurface. She had locked her heart away and Ren, unfortunately, is the only key to unlock her again.

"Please, stop this." She looked down, cautious that she might meet his golden eyes. "Jeanne-sama might see us."

"Jeanne is not here," Ren answered back, his voice a little disappointed. "Do not worry, if that's what you're concerned of. I came here alone."

"She didn't come with you?" She was confused.

"No."

"Why?"

"Enough," He said in a higher tone. Ren sensed some tension and fear. He calmed himself down, this time speaking in a more gentle voice, "Enough about Jeanne." He released her wrist, "Pirika…" he slowly held her hand, "this may not last for long but," he gazed into her eyes --the pair of cerulean eyes he had always hoped to see in place of the crimson eyes he used to look at for the past two years, "let's get back together."

Just like that, her heart had stopped from beating. She was perfect in her assumption: it took only one Ren Tao for all her struggle to fix herself become useless. Only one simple request from Ren, and Pirika was back from being the Pirika that she was two years ago.

:::

_How can you make her forget you?_

:::

The next day was like a flashback of those times when all of them stayed in the inn. Tamao was up cooking breakfast, Horohoro was still asleep while Pirika and Ren were in their private place (a.k.a. in the funbari park). Well, everything was like before minus the Anna that is watching her soap operas and the Yoh that is suffering from his training.

Today, Yoh is not under training but he's getting all worked up. One, because tonight is when Anna comes back. Two, because he already knows what to do when she does. The last and the main reason why Yoh is all worked-up is because three, Hao is coming with Anna.

"Konbawa, minna!" Hao greeted with all enthusiasm as if he was warmly welcomed in the inn.

"Hmph!" was Horohoro's exasperated reply. The rest of the funbari house preferred to keep silent.

Hao, clearly annoyed at the cold welcome he received, smirked his ever evil smirk and looked at his twin, "Could you send your _sister-in-law_ to her room, otouto?" His face was obviously suppressing a laugh. "As her in-law?"

This is what Yoh had expected to happen. He knew Hao would tease him in every way possible, anytime he can. But he doesn't care anymore. The most important thing is now, Anna is back, and his one month ordeal starts now.

"I know my way," the familiar cold, feminine voice of the itako spoiled Hao's teasing. "You don't have to."

_But I want to. _Not minding what Anna would say, or what Hao would say, Yoh casually took the only belonging Anna carried and began treading to her room.

Anna walked behind him quietly. In the outside she was the same emotionless and composed woman she had made everyone known, but inside, she was hurting. It hurts to remember why she is now ordered to marry Hao.

_SLAP._

_The sting of her sensei's hands lingered in her face. She dared not to look up at Kino Asakura, rather she kept lowering her head to show them her sincerity. She was asking for their understanding… she was asking for them to listen… but it seems she was asking for too much._

"_You have disgraced yourself, this family and worst, you have disgraced Yoh!" the old itako condemned. "To atone for this humiliation, you are to marry Hao…"_

_None of Kino's words mattered to Anna anymore. She had indeed disgraced Yoh. She had betrayed him. She doesn't deserve him. She…_

"Yoh," Anna began after realizing they were already in front of her room. "Do you believe me?" she looked at his back, as if she was talking face to face with him. "Will you believe me if I tell you the truth?"

"It's all right, Anna," he said.

"I will not marry him," she stated boldly.

"You don't need to explain."

Yoh's calmness made Anna snap. "But he kissed me, Yoh! He told everybody that something happened to us! He told them lies!" her voice was still cold, but it was now coupled with some emotions. "You don't care, do you?"

"I said it's all right, Anna." With this, Yoh whirled to face her, and to her happiness his stupid grin was now back on his face, "I believe you."

Deep inside, Anna was smiling. Even if Kino-sama doesn't believe her, even if the whole world condemns her, she doesn't care. Because Yoh believes her… and it's all that matters.

:::

_How can you forget her?_

:::

_I believe you, Anna, but I cannot love you anymore. I'll take this one month as my last chance to be with you, to hold you, to love you.  
_

_Stay with me until then, ne?_

With a faint smile, she slid inside the room and slowly closed the door.

"Oyasumi."

**- - - - - -**

_A/N: _ I think everyone here is out of their characters, what do you think?

* * *

Now, now. Yoh has finally returned to his old goofy self! But is it for the best?  
Ren and Pirika are back to their "private place" early in the morning (sneaking from Horohoro!), does that mean they've already gotten back together?  
Hao, Tamao and Horo has a secret and they're not telling! Find out in the next chapter! :D

Thank you for reading! *jumps up and down*


	9. Selfishness

_Disclaimer: _Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei. Last Chance © sOrbetes. :D

Wow. My long absence makes me think readers have forgotten this fic already. T__T Anyway, here is sOrbetes and I bring with me CHAPTER 8: Selfishness. I do hope you enjoy this.ü

* * *

**~8~**

Yoh was being selfish.

Yet, however unfair he might be, he will not stop. He found that being selfish is the only means to at least make things right. _At least. _But that was only an excuse, a pathetic excuse to justify his actions. Manta said so himself when he called to ask what happened, _"Demo Yoh, the end does not justify the means. You know that, right?"_

Yes, he knew that, and if there is any other _means_ he would have opted for it. But there was none. If he won't break the rules, he wouldn't have any reason to hold on to her until the end. It is only in his selfishness that he gains a reason to be with Anna. If selfishness were to give him the chance to spend a little more time with her, if it were to allow him to touch her, to hold her hands, to gaze at her eyes, to love her... then let him be.

Just this once, let him be selfish.

Afterall, everything will only remain as memories once this is all over. He _still _deserves a happy memory to keep, don't you think?

"What are we doing here?"

"Well," Yoh gulped. "Manta asked us to help his company's foundation in their activity so..."

"_Us?_" Anna emphasized with that I'M-GOING-TO-KILL-YOH-ASAKURA tone that she uses whenever Yoh inconsiderately decides for himself --and for herself.

He smiled nervously. "Gomen, Anna! I knew you wouldn't like this idea but Manta needed help so I thought to give him a hand and--"

Her lips curved the slightest bit. She never said she didn't like the idea, did she? She was angry that Yoh decided this alone but she never said she didn't want the thought of going here. "It can't be helped."

"Huh?" Yoh raised his head which was, apparently, bowing for forgiveness.

Instead of repeating herself (which is very unbecoming of Anna Kyouyama), Anna began treading to the entrance of the small house where she would be spending the rest of her day. _With Yoh._

Or so she thought.

"Cool! An orphanage! I never really thought about going here," the bubbly voice of Pirika did not fail to disappoint Anna. Not only did her chance to spend this day with Yoh come to waste, she would also have to make do with Pirika's cheerfulness. Since when did she become that happy around with Tao, anyway?

"Our company also supports this kind of righteous stuff," Ren spoke behind Pirika. She looked up at him. "Let's go visit one too," he said while taking her hand and securing them inside his pocket. Although she knew his promise were not to happen, she still sweetly smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement.

The orphanage is not very spacious and the overall structure needed some repairs here and there. Nonetheless, the atmosphere of love and family it emitted proved that it was the right place for its residents.

"Irashaimase!" greeted the head of the orphanage. "Douzo yoroshiku!"

She was a woman on her early forties, normal physique and had that _loving mother_ image –very much fitting to become these children's caretaker.

"Sorry for the trouble," Yoh smiled back. The four of them sat in the receiving area and were oriented by the woman who introduced herself as Mayu. After a few more chats, Mayu went to fetch the children.

"I can't wait to see them!" Pirika exclaimed. Anna only kept it to herself but she was excited to meet the children as well. Yoh glanced at Anna and secretly smiled. From her expression, he can tell that she is enjoying herself. He was glad he made the right choice.

"_I want to spend this month doing the things she loves," he said, his voice had a hint of poignancy in it, the other person in the line could tell. He continued, "I want to leave her a happy memory of me."_

"_And what are those things?" Manta asked._

_Yoh took a deep breath. "Anna…" he began. "She would like to visit an orphanage. Yeah, she always wanted to do that. She always had the heart for orphans, probably because she is an orphan too. I guess visiting one would be nice."_

"_Ah! I guess I can help you with that then," the successor of the Oyamada company replied with a brilliant idea in mind. He will support Yoh with whatever decision he has made although he himself thinks otherwise. Going to an orphanage would make Anna happy, Yoh said…and was there something about 'feeling of being a family' that he talked about? Whatever it was, Manta will help Yoh the best way he can._

"Irashai~!"

"Welcome to our home, Oniichans! Oneesans!"

"Thank you for coming here!"

Tiny voices came shouting one after the other to greet their oniichans and oneesans. Pirika and Yoh could not hide the big smiles in their faces as soon as they saw the children. Yoh's friendly grin was a magnet to the children and he immediately became the new generation Buddha as boys and girls of different ages clung to him.

"Everyone is so adorable! Kawaii!" Pirika exclaimed happily. She bent down and shook hands with the three year old boy who pulled her hand. "Hajimemashite! I'm Pirika-neesan!" she introduced herself.

The cute boy beamed proudly, "Hajimemashite, Pirika-neechan! My name is Redseb!"

Ren was reluctant to touch the children at first, making one poor girl teary eyed when he refused to take her hand. "Oi! Don't! I didn't do—"

"Stop crying."

The young girl looked up at the woman who stood in front of Ren. Her voice was not the sweetest she heard, and she wasn't as gentle as the other 'neesans she had seen, but the fierceness in her voice did not fail to relay her concern for the child. "You don't have to waste your time on that stu—_Ren-niichan_."

The fierce oneesan turned to the little girl whose eyes twinkled as she saw how beautiful her savior was. "Hai!" the girl blushed shyly.

Anna tried as hard to produce a smile for the sake of the little girl, but her death glare was as scary as they were when she threw them at Ren.

He gulped. How come that Ice Queen is fond of children?

"A-arigatou... 'neechan," the young girl softly mumbled. "My name is Seyram... I want to be like 'neechan... when I grow up..." Anna and Seyram exchanged barely seen smiles.

Yoh could only chuckle in amusement. Anna had inspired a young girl today. That child would be a great woman if she follows Anna's footsteps. He followed Anna and Seyram outside, along with all the sons and daughters of Buddha.

Meanwhile, the other oneesan was frowning at Ren.

"What?" he asked.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "That's what you get for being a bully!" Pirika giggled.

He blushed, "I am not."

"But you are," she teased.

"It's your fault!" Ren burst out.

She blinked, "How did it become my fault?"

"You shouldn't have left me alone!" he yelled. "If you were with me, I would've known the right thing to do." He said more softly, turning his head from her view, obviously to hide his embarrassment.

She suddenly lost her words. Pirika looked at Ren with a slight heaviness in her heart. Why did his words felt as if it meant something more?

"Ano…'Niichan," Ren felt a tug in his pants. He looked down and noticed a young boy clutching a book. "Can you read this for me?"

The boy handed over his book. Ren looked at Pirika, hopefully for help, but she was now busy with her playmates. He sighed and eventually took the book. He examined the cover, flipped its pages then looked back at the boy.

"You are Chinese, aren't you?" the young man beamed. "I am half."

Ren's curiosity was piqued, "Your father?"

"Hai! Okasan is French," the boy revealed. So that explains his silver-gray hair and his crimson eyes. Ren was somehow reminded of Jeanne. "They met here in Japan," he continued. "And died here, too."

He stared at the young boy, amazed at his optimism, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Men. The people here called me Men." Men furrowed his little brows, "So, are you reading it or not?"

The famous Tao smirk was flashed before the stubborn young boy, "I know someone who can."

"Redseb-kun! Wait for me!" Pirika pleaded as she chased the naughty angelic-faced kid.

"Pirika-neechan," a small voice called, stopping her from running. "Can you read this for me?"

"What's this?" she curiously reached for the book. It was called, The Tale of the Faceless Wanderer, so the cover suggested. She eyed the boy once again then skimmed through the book.

"It's in Chinese," she hesitantly said as if asking. "I-I can't read—"

"Of course you can!" the boy interrupted. "You stayed in China for two years, right? You even studied Chinese literature and history there."

It gave her a shock how this little stranger knew a bit of her life in China, but _really_, she should know who had a parrot for a mouth that spilled such personal information.

"Come on, Pirika-neechan, you can read it, can't you?" The manliness of the voice definitely did not come from any of the children. And Pirika was sure there is only one man with that voice that could make her heart flutter like crazy. _That parrot-mouthed idiot._

"Ren…"

He smirked.

"Yosh!" she gave him her own lovely smirk. "Gather around, minna-san! Pirika-neechan will read you the Tale of the Faceless Wanderer!"

The children gathered around forming a circle. Seeing their eager faces gave Pirika the que to begin her story. "This story happened a thousand years ago." She began. "Once, there lived a man who had no face. No one accepted him because he was faceless, so he grew up without a home and became a wanderer. In one of his travels he met the most beautiful maiden in the village. He fell in love with her but never showed himself, afraid that she might see his faceless self…"

"How was he able to see the maiden, anyway? He had no face!" _Perfect. _She had been asking the same question to herself. Her orbs scanned the area to find something that could explain this literary flaw. She saw a pair of sunglasses..._No. _She can't possibly say that the faceless man saw the maiden through wearing magical shades, could she? That would be pathetic. She saw a banner written the word 'Contact Number'..._Not that either. _What? The faceless man wore contact lenses?! _This is pathetic. _

But then, when she saw a pair of golden eyes stare gently at her, she had finally found her answer. "Well… let's just say he didn't need eyes to see." She smiled at Ren who blushed involuntarily. "It was his heart who saw her, because the heart can see beyond what our eyes cannot."

…_Fate was rather playful for the wanderer. One night, he saved the maiden from the threat of three dangerous men. The maiden, instead of being frightened, fell in love with him. But her father was furious about their love so he locked her in her room, forbidding her from seeing the faceless wanderer ever again._

_News about the maiden growing weaker because of sadness spread through the village. The wanderer wanted to see her but there was no way… unless he had a face. With a face, maybe her father will accept him. He sought for the powerful witch and magically gained his face._

_It worried the maiden when she heard of the deal between the wanderer and the witch. As soon as the moon consumed the skies, the wanderer's heart would stop beating as it was the payment the witch asked for—she would take his heart, in place of his face. The maiden went against his father's will and hurried to find the man she loves. Her time is almost ending for the sun is slowly setting._

_Alas! The two met just before the sun completely left the sky. The wanderer was no longer faceless, and he had the most beautiful face the maiden had ever seen. They held each other as long as they could, both knowing that their time is nearly over. The wanderer thought that giving up his heart for a face is worth it for now he was able to see her for the first time, to smell her scent and most importantly, to tell her, "I love you."_

"…it was the first and last words that he spoke all his life. The wanderer's heart stopped beating as darkness consumed the moonlit sky." Pirika closed the book and conluded, "The end."

"Why didn't it end in _happily ever after_ at the end, 'neechan?" Redseb asked, his face honestly wondering.

"Because life doesn't really have a _happily ever after,_ idiot!" Men, the owner of the book, said harshly as he took the reading material from Pirika's hands.

Redseb began to tantrum, "He called me an idiot!!!"

"Men…" Pirika could only whisper. The maturity the boy had in himself surprised her a lot. Yet, she cannot help but agree to his answer. Perhaps the children did not understand the real essence of the story because they are yet to experience life at its worst. Sure, being an orphan is a great ordeal, but it's only a preview of how complex life can be.

They didn't know how difficult it is to decide for one's life… for one's happiness. They still haven't felt the maiden's feelings when she defied her father just so he could be with the man she loves. They didn't know how hard it was to be selfish to gain temporary happiness.

'_Let's get back together.'_

_His words ran through her mind endlessly that night. Ren was being selfish… he asked to be with her again but what about his family? What about Jeanne-sama? She doesn't deserve to be treated like this._

_Demo…_

_What about her? What about her desires? What about her feelings?_

_Two years ago until now, she had always thought about his parents, Jun-neesan, Jeanne and Ren but she never considered her true feelings. She had been giving all her life; she had given up her own happiness. Now that it came back, can't she take this chance? For once in her life, can't she decide for the thing that will truly make her happy?_

_She called the newest phone number she secretly copied from Ren's cellphone._

"_Hello," a soft but nonetheless sweet voice answered._

"_Jeanne-sama," she cried. "Gomen…"_

_Maybe she was asking for too much. Maybe she had hurt Jeanne with what she did. Maybe Jeanne did not really want to allow Ren to stay with her. But maybe…just a wishful maybe, she understood her that's why she agreed._

"Omedetou!" Ren patted her head along with his congratulatory remark. "You can still read my language, afterall."

Pirika flashed her own version of Ren's smirk. "I still practice when I have time."

"So you haven't really forgotten about me in these two years," he said. She nodded shyly. "Is that also why you want to be a doctor? Were you still thinking about my accident?"

"I have always thought about it," she confessed. "I had always thought if only I were the one who healed you that time… if only I had the same power as Jeanne-sama… if only I weren't so weak, what would have happened then?"

Ren bit his lip to control his emotions but his two-year old bitterness got the better of him, "You shouldn't have left in the first place! You even left without telling me!"

Good thing Pirika had prepared to be calm for this moment that she knew would happen sooner or later. "I had to," she replied evenly. "There was no reason for me to stay anymore. My training as Jun-neesan's apprentice was already finished. I only agreed because it was the only way for your family to accept me, but no matter what, I was still unacceptable… so I left."

"Wasn't I enough reason for you to stay?!" he asked angrily.

_You were the only reason I stayed. _"I didn't want to cause anymore trouble. It was for the best—"

"But it wasn't! I wasn't!" he shouted. And then his face fell yet, he still managed to look directly at her, "I was at my worst when you left!"

_I'm sorry…_

Before she could even voice out her words, Ren had already trapped her in the warmest of his embrace.

"Don't leave me anymore. This time, stay with me."

_I'm sorry…_

…_Jeanne-sama._

:::

Horohoro tiredly walked the route to the En Inn. He had just come back from Hokkaido where he had to turn down a million-yen offer from a very annoying buyer. Tsk. Are all Chinese businessmen as annoying as Ren?

Finally, he had reached the gates. He can't wait to eat whatever Tamao prepared for lunch. His tummy churned in response. "Yeah, yeah. We're getting near," he said, patting his stomach.

"Tadaima!" he greeted after closing the door and removing his shoes. "Tamao? Food?" Horohoro was starting to feel scared. He refused the offer of a nice dinner from that Chinese just so he could go home earlier and taste her cooking so don't you dare tell him that Tamao is not here, most especially that there is NO FOOD for him to eat. "Tamao!?" He was near hysterical.

Eventually, Horohoro's stomach found its way to the kitchen. _Must be instincts. _He was about to rob the defenceless refrigerator from its contents –be it a half-eaten bread, or the food the other week, or _anything_ other than plastic and paper! Kami-sama, he was really hungry! As it was, he was about to rob the refrigerator, but he hid himself instead as she heard two voices talking.

He could barely hear them so he inched closer, slowly, near the door.

"You promised not to come here..." it was Tamao, he was dead sure. How can he mistake her voice as another woman? So she was here. But who was she talking to?

"Gomen!" Now this voice was rather tricky. The first person he deduced who owns that voice is unlikely to be here. That, or their orphan-visit thingy have been cancelled. Either those two reasons, or it wasn't really Yoh's voice.

That must mean...

"Hao-sama, onegai!"

_Hao!_

"I just wanted to check up on you," Horo's eyes narrowed. _Checking up?! _He was able to reprimand himself from strangling that bastard, not until he heard him say, "What's wrong with checking up on my _sister-in-law?_"

_SISTER-IN-LAW?!_

And that was when Horohoro Usui came out from his hiding.

"What is he saying, Tamao?" he looked straight into her eyes, grim all over his voice.

She averted, speechless.

A lovely sneer from Hao, "You were eavesdropping, Ainu. Quite impolite, if I may."

"Shut it, Hao!" he growled. "We made a pact, do not forget that."

"Psh. Whatever."

_Horohoro pitied his friend when Yoh took Anna's belongings and walked with her to her room. He gave an angry glare to the heartless man who brought this burden to Yoh. "Oi!" he said, getting that bastard's attention. "Why the hell would you want to stay here until you get married or whatever it is that you want?! You've got everything you need in Izumo, don't you?"_

"_Izumo, you say?" Hao stared back. He recalled the slap her grandmother had given Anna that time when they got caught; he recalled the natives of Izumo whispering false gossips about Anna after that; he recalled every suffering she had to endure since then, and he recalled that he didn't want to see her being treated like that. Izumo, he says? He cannot allow Anna stay in Izumo and that was his reason, but he need not tell the Ainu that. "Where's the fun in that?"_

"_Bakayarou!" Horo spit. Hao simply laughed and began walking to his room._

"_Matte!" he heard Horo stop him. Really, this Ainu is very much annoying._

"_What?"_

"_Yoh..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_For Yoh, stop coming here."_

_Hao suddenly felt interested and so faced the Ainu again._

"_Do not stay here until you and An–just, don't stay here. Leave Anna and Yoh until you get married. For Yoh. You've already taken much from him... give him this chance."_

_It was rather surprising for someone—a mere friend— to ask a favour for one's benefit. How can this annoying and stupid man do such a selfless act for his Ototou's sake?_

_The Ainu somehow amused Hao. He may have lost his sanity that night, but for some reason, he agreed._

"Whatever, Ainu. I'm leaving. I'll be coming back later for the main event." At this, the mischievous Asakura addressed Tamao a knowing smile before he turned his back and waved, "Farewell!"

Horohoro understood that smile. Now that Hao had gone, it was time Tamao Tamamura answer all his questions.

:::

It was getting dark and they had already finished dinner. Before they leave, the children had prepared a short program for their guests.

"Pirika-neechan, do you know how to sing?" The program's emcee, Matilda (honestly, the author herself does not know why she had thought of Matilda to play this part), one of the oldest in the orphanage, handed the microphone before Pirika could even refuse.

"No, no! I don't know how to sing!" she said, primarily to save herself from shame.

"You can sing with Ren-niichan then!" The smaller children pulled the both of them on the small platform that served as a stage.

"Oi! I don't sing either!" he blushed, a sure sign of Ren Tao's embarrassment.

Yoh was laughing and cheering for Ren, enjoying to the fullest the sight of his friend who was on the verge of loosing his Tao dignity that he protected dearly, much more dearly after his 'Yoh Asakura is like the wind' speech he made when he lost way back the preliminaries.

But he has his own misfortunes in his life as well.

"While Pirika-neechan and Ren-niisan sings, Yoh-niichan and Anna-neesama would be dancing!"

"EH!?" Yoh blurted out. He scarily moved his eyeballs to the left—right where Anna was sitting. She was emotionless as she always was. He gulped. This would probably be the last opportunity for him to dance her.

Yoh stood in front of her, meeting with the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Will you dance with me, Anna?" he grinned sheepishly, reaching for her hand.

He would give up his heart for a face that can see her, that can sense her scent... that can tell her _I love you. _

True, Yoh was being selfish.

To himself.

To Hao.

To Anna.

**- - - - - -**

_A/N: _ RAWR. =)) Wanted to finish this chap but I just couldn't bring my lazy self to do it. And school's just too tough! Glad I managed to push this through. And I'm still going to finish this even if you guys already forgot about it. No sir, I won't be making the same mistake again! I won't leave any fanfiction undone anymore. :D

I personally like how this chapter went. Hopefully, I have answered some of your questions, but it would be nice to raise more inquiries from you! Your opinions really do matter as they determine the course of the story. So let's here them, okay? :3

Don't be selfish and share some reviews for this uninspired author, would you? Thanks for reading!!! :)

**

* * *

PS. Those LIVEJOURNAL users can add my public journal, daisukissu. The link is in my profile page (click the WEBPAGE link). I would love to be friends with you there! :D**


	10. Stolen

_Disclaimer: _Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei. Last Chance © sOrbetes. What Should I Do? © You're Beautiful OST :D

THANK YOU, to anyone who is still reading this.

* * *

**~9~**

"Will you dance with me, Anna?"

Anna stared at the palm in front of her for a few seconds.

The music has started playing and she could sense the anticipating glares from the residents of the orphanage; as if they were watching a re-enactment of Cinderella, where Yoh is the handsome, rich prince who asks the humble and maltreated heroine (she, of course) for a dance before the clock strikes twelve.

If she could, Anna would have laughed after she heard a couple of relieved sighs when _finally _shereached for his hand and granted him a dance.

He clasped his fingers to secure her hand, and then pulled her softly to raise her from her seat. Anna stood up, wrapped her arms around him, and surrendered her whole being as they lost themselves into the euphoria of the music. She was indeed, living in a fairy tale.

But she just _had _to breakaway from this silly daydream.

"I haven't seen much of your brother lately," she asked Yoh, looking at his chests, trying to avoid any possible eye contact with him.

She sensed a silent chuckle from him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really," she responded nonchalantly.

_

* * *

---When I let you go one step further, my eyes overflow with tears…

* * *

_

Yoh had hoped Anna would not think about Hao right now. He wanted to keep this rare chance of dancing with her, without concerning himself with Hao or the marriage; he wanted to preserve this moment—this moment that belonged to him and her… to _only _him and _only _her.

But he knew he _had _to breakaway from this silly daydream.

"You don't have to worry, Anna," he said in the most cheerful tone he could ever produce. "Hao will take care of you."

_

* * *

---When you walk away one step further, more tears are falling…

* * *

_

Anna immediately looked Yoh in both eyes and firmly, albeit painfully, told him, "I will not marry Hao."

Yoh let out a heavy breath. Of course Anna is Anna, and being Anna, she will make this topic uneasy for him to escape from. "Anna, please," he said rather calmly. "Let's not start this."

_

* * *

---As you move away to a place where I can't reach you, even if I reach out my hand…

* * *

_

"Then tell me why I should marry him."

Anna earnestly kept her eyes into Yoh's. "I need to know," she said, almost pleading.

_

* * *

---I can't catch you,

* * *

_

But he refused to answer her.

_"Alright…" _

He still remembers that night very clearly.

_"I'll go."_

That night… the night when he had to give her up.

_

* * *

---I can only cry.

* * *

_

"Gomen," he just said.

With his words, he was certain that she was disappointed. The way her hands gradually loosened their grip from his was a sure sign of her disbelief and frustration at him. She had always been like this since the first time he met her in the heart of Osorezan. She was clearly unhappy with his 'sorry'; he knew that for he knew her too well.

"I'll give you one last chance," she said, clenching her teeth. "Tell me… honestly. Do you really want me to marry another man?"

Her eyes were piercing at him as if threatening to end his life once he gave an answer contrary to what she wanted to hear. But her piercing glare is nowhere from being a threat to a curse. It was but her way of asking him to save her from Hao, from the marriage, from everything… from himself, from his foolishness… from his selfishness.

Still, he remained silent; this time, using his way of telling Anna that he can't and that he doesn't want to continue the conversation.

Of course, Anna knew what he meant by his silence, for like him, she knew him too well. And knowing him, Anna knew that this was the answer Yoh wanted to hear, "Fine," she said. Or if this is not what Yoh wanted to hear, at least she got to hurt him back, to return the favor of being hurt by him. "I'll do as you wish."

"Please don't make this harder for the both of us," he asked her.

"I hate you…" she whispered, displeased.

When the music finished, Anna immediately let go of him, just as Cinderella hurriedly ran away as soon as midnight came; while her prince was left standing alone, his heart broken, wondering if he could ever have the chance to hold her again.

:::

She slammed the door shut with all her rage as soon as they reached the inn. Following her was Yoh, whose expression played between exhaustion and distress. He was unable to stop Anna from sliding inside the room, thus was confronted with the cold door that was violently shut to his face.

_

* * *

---What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving. What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving me.

* * *

_

"Please Anna… don't do this." He begged her, still standing in front of her door.

She tortured him with her silence.

Anna knew she was holding the better end of the rope, and her victory in this argument was made obvious when he knocked and pleaded again…

…and again,

and again.

Finally, he heard her say, "Tell me your reason. I need to know why… Why are you doing this?"

Now he tortured her with his silence.

But she continued even without his answer.

"Why do you want me to marry him?"

"Why won't you tell me your reason?"

"Why…"

Her voice had broken, her strength dying; her fragility was being dented by his selfishness and he so he tried to prevent her from breaking completely. "Anna, please--" he once again pleaded.

_

* * *

---I love you, I love you, I cry out to you

* * *

_

She was quiet for a while; still he caught barely audible sniffs and heavy breathings from behind her closed door. After the short moment of her silence, she managed to speak, her voice a little louder than before, a little stronger, a lot angrier, "Why don't I deserve an explanation?!"

_

* * *

---But you can't hear me,

* * *

_

"Anna…" he mouthed as softly as he could, his voice weak and weary, nonetheless clear enough for her to hear.

And she was damn pleased hearing his faltering voice. "Be sure to be in our wedding," she said in the coldest of her voice.

_

* * *

---because I am only shouting in my heart.

* * *

_

There was no room for regrets for Yoh knew he brought this deep, crushing pain upon himself; and so he answered what is most appropriate in such occasions. "Omedetou," he wished and swiftly left.

:::

Tamao and Horohoro who were witnesses to the slamming of doors and the pleadings, both followed Yoh when he ran outside the inn. Not that they didn't want to comfort Anna who was also hurt as Yoh, but someone already came and stayed with her—someone that neither Tamao nor Horo wanted to get involved with _anymore._

It wasn't that far where Yoh went, so Tamao and Horo were able to follow him. He was standing in the middle of the woods, in front of a tree, his forehead pushing against its trunk, his face with a pained expression.

_

* * *

---What should I do? What should I do? I can only see you.

* * *

_

Tamao's eyes began filling up at the sight of Yoh's misery. He was in pain… in great pain. He was hurting because of Anna. The man she had always looked at, the only man she can see, the man she had always admired because of his cheerfulness and his bright smile… the man she loves is in pain because of Anna.

But she was there, standing behind him. Can she hold him? Can she comfort him?

Can she love him now?

_

* * *

---What should I do? What should I do? I love only you.

* * *

_

Horohoro was shocked too when he saw Yoh hitting the tree with his fists, both of it bleeding.

Then he looked at Tamao with great concern, for he knew that she loved him dearly.

And he was right. She had already fallen into tears while helplessly watching him from afar. Again, Horohoro thought, at times like these, Tamao needs him. He will pretend to be Yoh once more to comfort her, to give her the love that Yoh had failed to give, to sustain the unrequited feelings she had for his best friend all her life.

Again, he will mend her heart from being broken because of Yoh, for it was the only thing that he could do to help her. Regardless, this was all for the sake of the only woman he had ever loved.

_

* * *

---I am sorry, I am sorry, can you hear me?

* * *

_

"Gomen, Anna!" He yelled and hit the tree once again, causing more bleeding to his fist. But the superficial pain in his knuckles was nothing compared to the agony that his heart feels.

Deep in him, Yoh wanted to ran back to the inn and tell Anna everything—about what really happened in Okinawa, about the deal, about Hao; about his proposal, about his feelings, about his love, about his pain—and ask her forgiveness.

But can she hear him?

Will she hear him?

_

* * *

---Please come back to me, if it's not you, I can't go on.

* * *

_

He wants to go back to her.

He wants to be her fiancé again.

He wants to be her Yoh again.

_

* * *

---What should I do? What should I do? I only have you.

* * *

_

Horohoro reached out to Tamao, ready to comfort her in his embrace, just as they always did whenever she cries.

But before his hands could grab a hold of her, she fled away.

His azure eyes widened in shock but still able to follow her trail to where Yoh was standing.

What does he do when the only thing he can do for her has been rendered useless? It was the only thing he had. She was the only love he had.

_

* * *

---I love you, I love you, I cry out to you,

* * *

_

"Master Yoh!" she called out, while her hands hugged him from the back. "Onegai, Yoh-sama! Stop… stop hurting! I'm here!"

"I…"

"I…"

She was stuttering in nervousness.

"I lov—"

He cut her off.

"Tamao…"

_

* * *

---But you can't hear me

* * *

_

"Will you marry me?"

_

* * *

---because I am only shouting in my heart.

* * *

_

**- - - - - -**

_A/N:_HELLO! :) I'm back! -as if anybody cares… XD-

Well, it'd be sad if no one is reading this anymore because I have failed to update for a very long time. But as I said, I will still continue this story up to its end. Still, it will be nice to hear reviews and words of encouragement. One thing I learned here in FF is that the reviews and favorites and alerts are what drive the writer to continue her story. So would you be kind, please?

Only 3 chapters to go. How will sOrbetes –the missing in action FFwriter- finish her first (and probably last) fanfiction??? STAY TUNED! :]

_SPECIAL MENTIONS: _This chapter was written with **summer bloom, elpatolocosisi** and **psychobubbles** in mind. Your reviews truly inspired me to finish this chapter, and hopefully (with your continuous support), the whole story. :) i hope and pray that you will stay with me until the end... and that you'll check out my next YohAnna project after this (if there are any). :D THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *hugs*

I would also like to thank **cookie29, orangee **&** midori no hime** for checking out Last Chance and adding this fic to their story/favorite alerts. i hope to hear from you soon! it would be great o know your thoughts to help me and the story to develop. :D


	11. Sake

_Disclaimer: _Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei. Last Chance © sOrbetes. :D

REVISED.

* * *

_To everyone's eyes, he might be the most selfish and insane human being. He had caused the pain of the person he loves, and yet he possessed all guts to ask this woman—who clung to him dearly as if he was life himself; her eyes damped with sorrowful tears—if she could entrust him her heart, if she could give him her love._

"_Will you marry me?"_

**~10~**

_Maybe, she thought, this was the least but the best to do._

:::

Yoh gave the bottle of sake in his hand a long, blank look. He trailed the pouring liquid transfer into an empty glass container; his chestnut brown eyes distant and empty, as he could not help but recall what happened the night before—the things he said, the things Tamao said.

"_I… I… I lov—"_

"_Tamao…"_

"_I LOVE YOU, YOH-SAMA!" she cried out unexpectedly, surprising him. "Choose me, instead of Anna-sama…"_

_He widened his eyes and turned his head to look at her who had embraced him from behind. He saw her face. And when she continued, "Love me, instead of Anna-sama…" the faced that used to reflect shyness and hesitation, this time for once, never did once show any doubt. Instead it painted determination, as if she were fighting for survival; she never wavered. _

"_Me," she said again, "…instead of Anna-sama!" Finally saying what she had wanted to say, she hugged to him tighter, very much tighter than she already did; and cried harder, very much harder than she already did._

_She loved him more, even more than she already did._

_But it wasn't enough._

"_Tamao," he said while slowly reaching for her hands and very, very carefully, unclasped them. "Gomen nasai."_

_And then he ran away. As always._

"Ne, Yoh," Manta called out. "I already told them you are here," he said trying to display a smile, albeit a fake one, to cheer Yoh _somehow_. Immediately, however, it morphed into a frown when he realized that the object of his concern was not listening, rather is busy drowning himself in alcohol. "Enough," he snatched the bottle of sake. "You've had too many."

Yoh only grinned at him, casually retrieved the beverage from his tiny hands, and barbarically drank from the bottle's mouth.

:::

"_Is this what he meant when he called you sister-in-law?" he asked, his voice low and frail. "Is this what Hao meant, Tamao?"_

_She refused to meet his glare whilst his question._

_But he was persistent, "You knew this would happen, didn't you? Didn't you?" He had to. If she will not tell him the truth, then he would feel betrayed than he already does._

_Then she cried._

_In an instant, all his disappointments of her were washed away by each teardrop that escaped her eyes._

_And again, he felt she needed him._

_He wanted her to need him._

_But she didn't._

"_Yes, I knew."_

_Not anymore._

:::

Horohoro found himself running as fast as he could to Manta's place where Yoh was. He needed to tell him something so important that he did not care whether it was already past nine in the evening, or if it was dark all over, or if he only managed to bring his fluffy white bunny slippers along with him.

"That is enough, Yoh!" Manta began scolding, his composure still intact. "Stop drinking! Just... just go to sleep, okay?"

Yoh, who was already tipsy, could only respond with a beam, "Kanpai!"

Manta sighed. He was _kind of _pissed with Yoh acting strangely and wasted but he was more _pissed _on the fact that he's short, and weak, and _kind of _useless. To think it was his house and his sake.

He was on the verge of calling Ryu (and his motorbike gang) for help—given that only tall, strong and buff men with nicely chiseled bodies, could help Yoh part away from the cursed liquor—when the door suddenly banged open.

"YOH!" the voice stormed in.

Both the drunk and the troubled faced the intruder.

"H-horo!" Manta exclaimed, surprised. "What brings you here?" he added, a bit relieved that _someone _came.

Horohoro caught his breath, "I-I need to talk to Yoh."

Before any of the two could protest, the Ainu took the bottle from Yoh's hand and drank its remaining contents down to the last drop.

:::

Horo stopped sipping from his glass and breathed deeply. "Remember what I told you back in Okinawa?" he asked, then quickly added, "When I told you that however you propose, someone will surely like it?"

Yoh chuckled. "Yeah, I was about to propose to Anna then~" he said loosing sense.

Horo ignored his drunken comment and continued seriously. "I know what Tamao told you that night…" At this, Yoh found a stray table napkin and began toying with it. The Ainu shook his head. Yoh was running away again. But there is no proper time than now so regardless, he finished, "when she asked you to love her."

Horohoro inhaled deeply, "You don't love her…" The table napkin that was originally square was now torn into hundred pieces, each with indefinite shape. Now, there was nothing left to toy with. Hesitantly, he added, "…right?"

"_Tamao, he doesn't love you!"_

_She was being difficult._

"_What you saw in your visions, didn't you ever think he was going to choose you only to hurt Anna? To hurt himself? To hurt you! He's not really—"_

"_I KNOW! I know… I know that he might never love me… I know the truth, I can see it, I can feel it! But this… this thing happening, Yoh-sama choosing me, I never imagined this could actually happen to me, not even in my visions…"_

"_But Tamao…"_

_She met his eyes. "Onegai, Horo-kun! Don't let me loose this chance. For the first time, Horo-kun… for the first time," her tears raced one after the other. "…Yoh-sama isn't pretend anymore!"_

_His azure eyes widened; but from then on, he already understood. _

_He understood for until this very moment, he had been dreaming the same dream as her: to be loved in return. _

_He understood for until this very moment, he had been longing for only her while she longed for someone else._

_He understood for until this very moment, he had loved her, and he knew that until this very moment, she had loved Yoh. _

_And so for the last time, he held her close and nursed her pain._

_"He's real… he's not pretend… he's real."_

:::

"You don't love her, right?" the Ainu repeated.

Yoh looked down. He was being as honest as he could.

"Demo," Horo gave his friend one of the rare (serious) smiles he had. "You can try, can't you?" his tone a pitch higher but a little less cheerful than usual.

Yoh raised both eyebrows, confused.

"If the day comes and you decide to stay with Tamao, please try to learn… to love her."

Yoh studied his blue-haired friend, noting how intoxicated he already was, but remained silent prompting Horohoro to continue.

So he did. "If you decide to be with her, try to look out for her. She's prone to accidents so study how to sanitize and place band-aids properly," he laughed at this, recalling the first time he had aggravated her knife cut. "And don't put alcohol on her wounds; else she won't stop crying from the pain. Yeah, she tends to overreact sometimes!" he chuckled, "But you will realize how cute she is when she is crying."

"And then, when it's her birthday or any other significant occasions, going out once in a while would be fine but she prefers staying at home to bake sweets. Strawberry is her favorite flavor, but last Valentine's she made orange-flavored cakes," he took a sip from his sake-filled glass, "for you."

"On free days, try to learn how to cook and bake with her. She would gladly teach you. And she may never say this but she likes to play with the icing," again, Horohoro laughed when he recalled the last time she asked Tamao to teach her how to make those cupcakes and they ended up covered with icing.

"When you are eating the cake she made, even if you're already full, try to finish it all. She loves it when you enjoy the food she made."

"She loves to watch dramas but she easily cries. During those times, you can embrace her and tell her it's only a movie."

"She seldom gets angry, but when she does, her nose flares up. When she does that, try to give her what she wants and avoid talking to her. Her anger dies down after a minute or so."

"She easily gets hurt that's why try, as much as you can, to not make her cry."

"Please, take care of her," he concluded, smiling to nowhere in particular.

His azure eyes sparkled magnificently that even the brightest of star on that night sky were nothing close and incomparable.

:::

Yoh watched the passed out Ainu sleep on the bar counter where they were drinking earlier. He fondly looked at him and quite suddenly, a small curvature of a smile made its way to his face. Horohoro had a hundred more things on his list about Tamao that only he knew, and the way he memorized each, and how perfectly he narrated them, amused Yoh.

Horohoro's eyes were the same that time in Okinawa.

_"Demo…" Horohoro's voice sounded serious. "I know someone who'd really appreciate the proposal you prepared. And she would be very happy."_

_His sapphire eyes gazed the star-filled sky. Yoh stared at his friend, amazed. He wasn't sure, but perhaps Horohoro already have someone he holds dear to his heart._

Yoh tossed his head to the exit, but before he did, he looked at Horo's sleeping face first, and grinned. "Arigatou, Horohoro!"

:::

"Eleven thirty," he muttered to himself after inspecting his wristwatch.

The inn was really quiet that it paralleled what it was like before Anna claimed it as theirs.

He entered the back door, just to be sure. It was his house all right, but sneaking somewhat required for the rear entrance, so he did. Quietly, he made his way in.

He reached his destination. Yoh knocked on the door, "Tamao?" he called softly.

Yoh stuck his ear on the door's surface, determining whether there was someone on the other side of the wooden barrier. There must have been no one inside, either that or Tamao is sleeping really silently. He was about to knock again when he heard voices from across the hall.

Very, very slowly he crept, following the trail of the reverberation, which unfortunately lead him back to the starting point—in front of that very same door, longing, loosing, leaving.

:::

This was his second return in the inn since that night.

To everyone's eyes, Hao might be the most selfish and insane human being. He had caused Anna's pain, and yet he possessed all guts to ask her—who clung to him dearly as if he was life himself; her eyes damped with sorrowful tears—if she could entrust him her heart, if she could give him her love.

"Will you marry me?"

He came back every night to ask her the same question that it had already become a cycle. He comes, asks but she refuses and so he would come back for another try, not having his hopes up but hanging on to the faintest hope he had.

To her, this wasn't right. Hao sticking with her until now; she, wishing for the impossible. She was never meant to be with someone. Even Yoh left her to be lost again, alone, abandoned.

True, this may not be the right thing to do. But at least it is _something _that can be done.

And when her eyes met his, she was assured.

Maybe, this was the least but the best she could do.

* * *

_A/N_: Revised. I felt I needed to. Argh.


	12. Scars

_Disclaimer: _Copyright goes to Hiroyuki Takei for Shaman King and all its characters mentioned in the story. Copyright to sOrbetes for this awesome story. Okay, do not take it seriously. That was a JOKE. :D

"_We're saying goodbye, aren't we?"_

**~11~**

Tamao giggled softly to herself, her cheeks blushing with the faintest shade of red.

Finally, loosing self control, she scooped a small portion of icing using her index finger and mischievously decorated Yoh's nose with the white, sugary cream.

"Hey!" he said, followed by a playful chuckle. Yoh stared at Tamao for a second or two. She was smiling at him innocently like a child who wanted to play. He beamed at her in return. There was no use denying. It's true, the past two weeks he had spent with her was a new experience for him. He didn't knew she was very playful like this, very child-like but not loosing her finesse and femininity. Yoh had to admit that he felt happiness with Tamao—something he haven't felt for a long time now.

"Will Anna and Hao come today?" Horohoro barged in, with him were two brown bags filled with the ingredients he brought from the grocery store. "It has been weeks already," he laid the two bags on the kitchen counter then opened the fridge for a bottle of water. "Two, right?" he took a slurp. "Does planning a wedding take that long to prepare?"

Concerned, Tamao immediately looked at Yoh at the mention of Anna and Hao, only speaking when she saw no sign of emotion whatsoever in him, "There are a lot of things to think about—"

"Ah, that's what I thought too," Horohoro suddenly interrupted. He turned on his heels after finishing the bottle of water. Raising his right hand, he waved, "Well, goodluck on that!" then quickly left.

Of course, Tamao wasn't stupid. She knew that Horohoro had been avoiding her. At first he acted strange around her and made himself busy with even the smallest workload so that he could ask Yoh to accompany her instead. Next, he refused to do the usual things they do like going to the grocery together, or like today, baking cakes. And now, he began to prevent any possible conversation with her. He won't even look at her anymore.

It was painful, she admitted. She knew she was loosing him. Tamao felt incomplete without the usual presence of Horohoro in her life. Truth be told, no one knows how happy she is to spend more time with Yoh. But why does it feel like all of this wasn't enough without Horo? Why does it feel like Yoh wasn't enough?

Gazing at Horohoro's back as he walks away, she recognizes it was like the way he was moving out from her life—slowly but unknowingly painful.

:::

"Bon voyage!" Horo cheered.

"For the safe trip of the most stupid and annoying Chinese we will ever know," he raised his sake bottle, "Kampai!"

"Oi! What the hell are you saying, you drunkard!" Ren retorted but had no intentions to fight. He calmly sipped from his glass. This might be the last insults the Ainu bastard could call him anyway so he gave in. Afterall, he wasn't planning on returning to Japan anymore.

"Ren-san, we made something for you," Tamao proudly, albeit shyly, announced.

Yoh took out the cake they baked earlier and presented it to everybody. "It's milk flavored!" he beamed.

Ren only smirked in response. Parties were never his cup of tea, even eating cakes (but since this one is milk flavored, he'd let it slip). He stared the cake down with his golden orbs, examining how the drawn face embellished on it looked like… he doesn't know…_somebody _else. (It did have a tongari, though.)

Anyway, he wasn't going to break down and cry for his very own surprise farewell party, if ever you think he would. He is Ren Tao for a reason. Tao's never cry. _Ever_. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't touched, or thankful that he had friends like them; only that he was able to hide his feelings well that no one ever suspected.

Thinking about it, a lot of time had already passed and surely, a lot of it will pass soon after this, but Ren knew that never in his life will he ever find people like them again. Persons like Yoh, who still smile widely even if he looks really, _really _stupid. Or like Horohoro, who is just plain annoying from the tip of his hair down to his shadow. It was a pity he wouldn't return to Japan. It was such a pity not to see _everyone _again.

When dinner was over, Ren found himself immersed in the hot springs of the Funbari Inn once again, like the usual night baths they had before the Shaman Fight.

"So this is how everything ends, huh?" Yoh asked him, his gaze fixed on the bright moon.

Ren followed his trail of sight and together admired the magnificence of the moonlight. "I guess so," he muttered.

"What about Pirika?"

He closed his golden eyes. "She knew all about this. I told her everything." The rarest of his smiles made its way on his lips, "We both knew this wasn't going to last but at least… at least we tried, right?"

"Ren, what does it matter to you to take last chances? Why _try_?"

There was a long silence before Ren answered, long enough that Yoh had the time to wonder why he, of all people, the unromantic, unaffectionate and unemotional type, would be the one saying all these things about _love_. It amazed him how love could change any person's heart, even if some were made of steel or stone.

"I have never done anything for myself that made me truly happy. Before I do one more thing that I will regret, I have to do the only thing that I think is right…" Ren told him.

"_We're saying goodbye, aren't we?" Pirika asked him. Ren didn't answer so she took it as a cue and proceeded. "Well then, let me go first. Actually, I…" she searched her purse and frowned for a minute when she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Ah! Here!" she smiled, "I prepared something."_

"_A letter?" Ren raised his eyebrows. "Sweet."_

"_Thanks," she answered with sarcasm. "Here goes!" she breathed deeply. "Ren, I—"_

"I have to take chances, before I loose it again, before it is too late."

_Pirika was shocked when Ren suddenly pulled her in his embrace._

"_R-ren…" she could only call his name._

"I have to go back to fix what we had left hanging."

"_I'm sorry," he pleaded in Mandarin. Ren believed that only through his own language could he express the extent of his feelings, for right now, no word were close enough to describe what he feels. "If I were only stronger then, if only I had fought for you…"_

_Pirika smiled. This was the first time Ren had told her anything about their past. She was happy to know what was inside his heart all these time. "I was weak, I have always been weak. If only I was stronger, if only I was as strong as Jeanne-sama, I would have been accepted by your family… I would have been right for you."_

"I knew I was going to hurt her, I knew I will leave a scar, so the least I can do is give that scar a good memory with it."

"_In our next life, when you are no longer Pirika from the Ainu tribe and I am no longer Ren, the heir of the Tao clan, let's meet again. When that time comes, I will never let you go… but for now…"_

_She tightened her hold on him._

"…_forgive me for letting you go in this lifetime."_

_It was a painful promise that he had to make and one that she had to accept. It was very uncertain, even impossible, to be fulfilled. But right now, that was all they had left. As long as the scars in their hearts remain, that promise will also remain, until that someday comes, in another place and time, when it is right to be accomplished._

"If you're going to end something, you have to end it well."

:::

Looking at Anna right now, Yoh finally understood what Ren meant.

Two nights after Ren's farewell party, Anna came back alone. There weren't any updates about her wedding and even the groom was missing. It was a relief for Yoh because any postponements and delays would mean an extension of his chance.

And tonight, he wouldn't want to waste anymore of these giveaways. If he had to end what's with him and Anna, she had to end it well and give a beautiful memory to the scar he left her—at least, that's what Ren would say.

"Anna," he called. "Can you come with me for a second?"

What surprised him is that, Anna never asked questions. She stood up, wore jackets and scarves and gloves, and then came with him.

He brought her to the bridge, the same one where he took her before he left for the fight. They stood there silently for a few minutes, perhaps secretly gazing at each other, measuring how much each has changed since the last time they talked.

"I have a new CD, do you want to hear it?" he asked, handing her his headphones.

She took it nonchalantly. When the headphones were already covering her ears, Yoh smiled at her warmly, and then pushed the play button.

Suddenly, she felt his arm resting on his head as she realized his jacket embraced her. She tilted her head to know what's happening, but his hand were heavy and controlling that she cannot move as she wanted to.

"I love you, Anna."

:::

"Horo-kun?" Tamao knocked.

It was time she learn why Horohoro has been avoiding her. She searched the whole inn, to no avail. But she was sure no one had left after Yoh and Anna. She even bid goodnight to Pirika—

Right.

Pirika.

:::

"I still love you."

:::

Tamao reached Pirika's room. Great, she could hear Horo's voice.

She missed his voice. It was the most soothing she had ever heard. His voice that always told her that she was as beautiful as the cakes she made…the voice always told her that she was stronger than she thought she was…the voice that always told her that someone cared for her…that someone loved her.

She was loosing him.

He was moving away.

He was leaving.

:::

"I had to hurt you…it was the only way. I cannot let you die without doing anything. I will repeat the same thing again and again if it means seeing you not suffering. I will fight for you over and over, even if I have to loose you over and over and over."

:::

"Pirika, I was thinking,"

Tamao stood beside the wooden door, listening intently to the conversation.

:::

"You are my life, Anna."

:::

"Let's go back to Hokkaido tomorrow."

:::

"I'm sorry for still loving you."

:

_A/N_: So how will everything end? Last chapter for the next update. Thank you everyone! I am really, really sorry for the slowest update ever. You may want to check out my profile for my announcement, or check my livejournal (the website link on my profile). See you in Chapter 12!


	13. Soulmates

**~12~  
F I N A L**

He hated the humans the most.

He despised them.

His reasons were more than a mere human mind could understand.

_Humans—_ah, even thinking of the word itself angers him.

They are rotten, hopeless, and lonely.

The life they have is cruel, unjust and merciless.

Yet,

Despite it all, they kept being dumb and stupidly try once more.

They strive, believe, _love_,

And live on.

They fall but are able to stand up and take chances.

Second chances,

thirds,

fourths…

…_lasts._

* * *

Sometimes, some of them are lucky to have many chances,

* * *

Yoh granted himself a favor and stole a long silent glance at the figure beside him.

"I love you, Anna." He smiled bitterly. "I still love you."

He felt her stir. As quickly as he could, he placed one hand on top of her head, securing it from any attempt of motion from her. Although she had the headphones on and cannot hear what he says, the whole set-up would surely breed confusion. It was better to become cautious.

She cannot move from her place right now for he reprimanded her. She cannot move. She cannot—_should not—_move.

She cannot move and see him shattered and broken.

When he supposed she had remained still, he continued, "I had to hurt you…"

_Lie._

"It was the only way."

_Lie._

"I cannot let you die without doing anything."

_You should have just let me die._

"I will repeat the same thing again and again if it means seeing you not suffering."

_You should have just let me die._

"I will fight for you over and over, even if I have to loose you over and over and over."

_You should have just let me die._

"You are my life, Anna."

_You should have just…_

"I'm sorry for still loving you."

"…let me die."

* * *

But they give up even before taking it.

* * *

"You should have just let me die!"

:::

* * *

Others are given second chances.

* * *

"Wow! Did you see that?"

Tamao stole a few glances from the man beside her. Horohoro was back to his normal loud and annoying self. He was smiling again, he was talking to her again, and he was Horo-kun again.

"Cool! Did you see that dragon?" She blinked her way out of her daydreaming, and immediately smiled. Horo was clearly enjoying himself with the fireworks display despite the fact that between them, she was the one who liked them more. He went to so much trouble asking her to go out tonight, with him being awkward and all, perhaps because of the way he treated her the past days.

"WOW! SUGOI!" he clapped his hands heavily. Tamao giggled at herself, even if she's beginning to feel ashamed from the stares the two of them are receiving from the other viewers, this is still better, than no Horo at all.

"_Let's go back to Hokkaido…"_

Suddenly, the vision she had last night flashed again. It couldn't be true, right?

Horo will not be leaving her, right?

"Say, Tamao," he called, and suddenly, she was nervous.

"Y-yes?" she answered hesitantly.

He faked a laugh. "You know, we're going back to Hokkaido tomorrow. Pirika and I decided."

She looked up at him. His eyes gazed straight in the shining night sky.

_Why?_

"I'm sorry for saying this, but I just have to let it out," he beamed at her, the most painful smile he had ever given her. "I guess I was in love you!"

_Why now?_

"Hehe!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head, and swiftly returned his gaze to the sky.

_Why now?_

"Horo-kun, I…" she stared on the ground, a tear sliding on her cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

But they take it for granted.

* * *

She ran away.

_Why are you leaving now?_

:::

* * *

While others take the risk

* * *

At this hour, he must already be in China.

Everyone had left after his farewell party-Yoh wanted to talk with Anna, and her oniichan invited Tamao to watch fireworks. And then Ren, who rushed to the airport to catch his late night flight.

So she was left inside her room, pretending to sleep, but really wanting to call him even for the last time… to talk to him once and hear his voice, until she falls asleep and think of everything as a dream.

He was thinking the same, apparently.

She picked up her cellphone which she placed under her pillow, just in case she had the impulse to call him.

"Hello?"

There was no response.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"G-gomen..." she barely caught the other line say. She inhaled deeply, trying as hard to keep herself from shedding a tear, to no avail. She sobbed. Ren heard it, "I'm sorry..."

For a moment, the two of them were silent. Pirika was holding her phone with her right hand, while her left covered her face as she sobbed quietly, cautious that anyone might hear although she knew no one was there.

"Study hard, alright?" he finally spoke.

"You too," she smiled slightly. "Take care of Jeanne-sama."

"I will. Ne, Pirika..."

"Hm?"

"I won't be inviting you on our wedding, understood?"

She inhaled deeply, "Hai. I understand."

"And, Pirika..."

"If ever you get married," he paused. "Don't tell me, got that?" he commanded.

"Hai. I got it." she was now smiling. "Ren..."

"Hm?"

"Never come back in Japan, promise me that."

"I won't."

_Don't miss me or even think of me. _"Don't make En-sama and Ran-sama worry about you. Don't give Jun-san a hard time, okay? And don't act arrogant around Jeanne-sama."

"Baka...of course, I won't!" he managed to snicker. Both of them released faint smiles.

Silence.

"Ren..."

He remained silent, but listened to her diligently, as their hearts began to talk.

She wanted to tell him many things... to tell him how much he loved him, to ask him to stay, to plead not to marry Jeanne, to make him say he loves her too -they were too many, but suddenly, her words sank into the depths of her loneliness. Yet, even if they were both silent, only listening into each others sobs, the words they failed to utter were already understood. There was no need for words; they couldn't express how they feel anyway. It was more than what they can even say.

Because now, no matter how they say it over and over, no matter how many things they want to tell, there is only one word that speaks the loudest-

_Goodbye._

* * *

Only to realize it wasn't meant to be afterall.

* * *

:::

* * *

Still, there are times when chances need not be given—

* * *

She ran away.

He followed her.

* * *

—they are made.

* * *

"Seriously!" he said, after finding her behind a lone tree, head clutched and hidden courtesy of her knees.

He collapsed beside her, a small smirk forming on his face. "You didn't really have to run away, you know. I already knew you'd reject me, anyway."

She buried her head deeper. Horo could not help but think how cute Tamao is, now that she's being stubborn.

"_Stay…_" he faintly heard.

"What?" he asked.

"D-don't… go…"

"Oi! Stop saying that. I've been holding myself up until now and I haven't screwed up, okay? Stop this."

"Please?"

"Tamao! It's not funny. Stop—"

_Why is she doing this?_

Instead of stopping, she came up to him and held him in an embrace.

It was too much.

She was too much.

"Horo-kun…"

This was too much for Horohoro. If she says one word, _that _one word, he might give up from letting her go. Just that word, that one word; just one and he might allow himself to fall for her again.

"Stay…" was the only thing she said.

But it was enough to make him do so.

:::

"You should have just let me die!" She told him, fists clenched, eyes closed, tears suppressed.

Yoh stilled for a passing second, realizing that Anna was speaking.

Did he not turn the headphones on?

He immediately checked his iTouch which was playing religiously.

"H-how…?" he mumbled.

"If you don't want to be heard, don't speak to loud," her voice was in monotone. "I can hear you even with the headphones on."

Yoh wrote a mental note to learn sign language first thing in the morning.

There was an awkward interlude. Yoh didn't know what to do next. He didn't expect this to happen, and now that it had, he did not have any plan prepared. So he stiffened even more when, after she maintained her position, she began speaking.

"I refused Kino-sama and told her I will not marry your brother," the jacket moved, from Yoh could decipher as Anna turning her head sideways. "Really, you should have just let me die than make me marry your psychotic twin."

He breathed deeply. "It wasn't about letting you die or giving you to Hao, Anna." She will never understand his reasons. "It was the only thing I could do to save you." No matter what he tells her, he knew she would never accept. "You don't know how much I hated myself seeing you suffer." He grabbed her wrist, forced her to face him and looked at her straight into her crystal brown eyes, piercing into her soul, "It was hell."

She stared right back at him with eyes neither faltering nor enduring. "And you think I wasn't hurt when you selfishly gave me away?" She looked away. "Hao told me everything. I know what happened. What he did, what he made you do, the truth."

"Did he tell you that I did it because _I love you_?" He said, blushing pale pink, with the last few words coming out as a whisper.

"I don't believe you." She said firmly, turning on her heels.

Anna caught sight of stray pebbles on the ground. "If you really love me," she said, picking up one of the tiny stones. "You wouldn't be with Tamao!" and she threw the poor rock to the river. She bent and picked another pebble. "If you love me," and threw two to the now completely disturbed water. "You would've fought for me!"

And another one, "If you love me, you wouldn't give me to Hao just like that!"

And another, "If you love me, you wouldn't hurt me like this!"

He looked at her painfully. She was throwing stones like a five year old having tantrums. He had caused her so much.

"If you—" She bent down, ready to pick another pebble to throw, when she was caught inside his strong yet trembling embrace.

"Please listen, Anna!"

His grip tightened just a little bit.

"Please listen even if… even if you will never believe me…"

The pebble fell from her hands.

"Even if you don't want to believe, even if I have to prove this to you every single day…"

He was lying, she was sure of it.

"Please believe me, every day, when I tell you _I love you_."

She closed her eyes.

"Stupid Yoh."

And smiled.

_I love you too._

:::

* * *

And sometimes,

* * *

"Master," the tiny voice called. "Will you not take her from Yoh anymore?" he asked nonchalantly looking from a distance at the two figures that are walking hand in hand back home.

* * *

Some were never given a chance from the beginning.

* * *

:::

He hated humans the most because they live a miserable life.

They fall but they stand up higher.

They cry but they laugh louder.

They hurt but they love a little deeper, a little stronger, a little more than before.

"Come, Opacho."

The curly haired midget followed suit.

And these are also why, although he doesn't admit it, to him, humans are magnificent beings.

"We're done here," he beamed.

But he doesn't need to tell Opacho that.

:::

**~owari~**

A/N: I never thought Last Chance would be able to come this far. Finally, I was able to finish my first official Shaman King multi fic.

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!

Although the story is not that good, and my writing is full of errors, you still stuck with me until now.

I hope you enjoyed the end for Yoh and Anna's twisted love tale.

And I apologize for updating this so very late. I just hope all the subscribers and followers of this story are able to read this final chapter! XD

Take care guys!

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. Last Chance belongs to sOrbetes ©2009-2010.


	14. SUPERSTAR

There was nothing new today. It was the same, like always.

He took his jacket and gracefully slipped into it. Then put on his sunglasses, hung his headphones on his neck and prepared a faint—but deadly—smirk, as he headed outside.

"Now just walk straight and don't say anything."

He raised an eyebrow at the man who instructed him what to do. Of course, he knows what he's supposed to do at times like this, he has been doing this for two years now, there's no need to treat him like a newbie.

He's nearing the exit door and as expected, a lot of people are waiting for him. Now he's contemplating whether to use his "LIKE A BOSS" expression (resembling a mafia leader) or his "I'M SO FLUFFY" expression (also known as his 'Kawaii' version) or his sure kill, silent but deadly, "SO HOT MAKES THE WORD COOL WARM" (or something like that).

Well whatever. He'll surely get _all _of them, anyway.

Here goes.

Camera flashes here and there, screams and wails all over the place, bodyguards trying to keep everyone from even touching his hair—this was all typical, as he expected.

Despite the chaos he had caused, it was in the rule book (the No Comment Rule to be exact) to never entertain anyone and walk straight until you reach the car. He could hear questions being thrown at him: "How was your trip to China?" "Where are the other members?" "Is it true about you and that actress?" and "Did you do plastic surgery?"

All ridiculous questions would be answered in proper time, or by the management, and not by him. He wouldn't—

"What can you say about the new girl group? They said they were your female version!"

—answer.

_Well, screw that. _

He stopped on his tracks, receiving a what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing look from his bodyguards and manager. He brushed them off, turned around and faced the reporters with his flawless face.

"Female version, eh?" he whispered to himself. With a wide grin (his famous grin, mind you) he commented, "Well," he cleared his throat. The reporters hurriedly took their notebooks and recorders, waiting for a probable headline for tomorrow's entertainment section.

"I think they're cheap versions of us," he said then walked away like nothing happened.

The reporters look at each other, shocked at the comment he just left.

Now that would surely be headlines.

Today was definitely like any other days. Camera flashes, reporters with ridiculous questions, fans screaming everywhere, and Yoh Asakura making headlines.

Ah, the life of a superstar.

:::

"Hey, Anna, have you seen it? Heard it? Read it?" Pirika grunted.

"What?"

Pirika threw three tabloids at her then turn on the television.

'I THINK THEY'RE CHEAP VERSIONS OF US.'

Anna's eyes narrowed.

If there's one thing that should be written in the rule book, that is to never _ever_ make the Ice Queen mad.

Now Superstar Yoh Asakura just earned himself some antis.

Worse, it's Anna Kyouyama.

:::

Today was definitely like any other days. Camera flashes, reporters with ridiculous questions, fans screaming everywhere, and Yoh Asakura making headlines—

"So Yoh, what can you say with the headlines I made?" He grinned.

—courtesy of his evil twin brother.

Ah, the life of a superstar.

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE! This is the Preview for my new fanfic, **SUPERSTAR** please anticipate and give it lots of love just like what you did for Last Chance! :)

love, sOrbetes

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei


End file.
